Finding the love
by booklover1947
Summary: High school life isn't east but it is fun when your a troublemaker! What will happen in Lucy's life to change it? How do Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Levy fit in? Highschool AU R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Blaring rock music was heard by the students of Fairytail High. Some looked over as the black mustang pulled up to the parking lot. They turned back to their previous activties with a scoff, all thinking the same thing. _'Fucking Heartfillia.'_

Inside the car is 16 year old Lucy Heartillia, singing along to the lyrics. Turning the key, Lucy grabbed her bag and opened the car door. As she got out, she looked around the front yard of the school. Rolling her eyes at the dirty looks she got, she finally found what she was looking for. Stepping away from the car and slamming the door, she walked off to the side of the school building ignoring all looks and words brought her way.

Lucy is not what you would call popular, in fact she is the total opposite. An outcast. You would think that a pretty girl like her would be popular but when you have a bad attitude, horrible grades and have gotten into so much trouble 99% of the school population hates you looks don't really do much. However the two people she is currently walking to are an entirely diffrent story. These people are also her bestfriends.

Their names are Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. These two are the captins of their teams, basketball and football respectivly. They have been her bestfriends since third year of middle school, but the two together are rivals. She loves them though and knows the two love her as well.

"Luce!" Startled from her thoughts, she didn't relize she finally got to the two. She looked up from the ground and took in their apperances.

Gray was wearing black sneakers with dark blue laces. Loose blue jeans were hung low on his hips where you could see the waistband of his underwear. Following up was a tight black t-shirt that showed his bisceps with his signature silver cross over the shirt. Looking up to his face she saw his eyes looking over her as well. Glancing at Natsu she saw him copying Gray, she decided to return the favor.

Natsu was wearing white hightops with red flames on the side along with red laces. Tan jeans went up his legs where the stopped low on his hips showing some of his red boxers. A black wife beater that clung to his toned midsection. As always, around his neck hung his white scaled scarf.

Finished with her inspection, Lucy looked at their faces and smiled at them.

"You two look hot." She said. Watching as they both cracked big grins and Gray let a chuckle slip out.

"We could say the same for you, Luce. Sexy as always." Gray said, winking. Lucy bowed to the two and tipped an imaginary hat before standing back up and glancing down at herself.

Today she was wearing black mid calf combat boots with the laces untied. White fishnet stockings went up her legs before they were cut off by her black ripped thigh length shorts. Taned skin and a belly button piercing was shown by her loose black croptop with 'fuck' written boldly in red across her chest. Sleeves were ripped off at the hems showing her arms, along with her sleve tattoos.

Smiling at the two again, she gestured to the front doors with one arm, "Shall we?" Glancing at each other with smirks, Gray and Natsu looked back to Lucy replying at the same time. "We shall."

Going on either side of Lucy, the boys wrapped one arm around her. She looked at the two with an amused face before shaking her head and looking forward with a smile. One that was soon replaced with a scowl.

Feeling her tense up, Natsu and Gray looked down at her. Notcing her glaring at something ahead, the followed her line of site before mimicking her actions.

Infront of the group were the three girls who hated Lucy the most, with their feelings in full return. These girls were Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockster and Levy McGarden the most popular girls in the school.

Feeling the glares on them, the girls looked over and saw Lucy, Natsu and Gray. Lisanna and Juvia smiled flirtatiously at the boys, before looking at Lucy and glaring back at her.

Stepping away from the boys, Lucy looked at all of them before her eyes landed on Levy. Looking her up and down Lucy smirked at her. "McGarden, aren't you looking hidious today."

Scowling at her, Levy replied with a growl. "Screw you Heartfillia."

"Awe, is someone still upset about my little prank?" Lucy asked, chuckling. She heard the boys crack up behind her as they remembered her latest 'Fuck with the CheerWhore' last week.

"You bitch," Levy grit out. She walked up to Lucy and raised her hand before sending it flying. She was shocked however when her hand was caught at the last second, mearly a hairs breath away from Lucy's cheek.

Looking at the hand she was holding, Lucy mockingly sang out, "Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so little Miss Cheerleader." Glancing back at Levy, Lucy dropped her hand and walked past her while doing a back hand wave. "Bye now!" she said cheerfully.

Levy stood there, her face set in the most hateful glare she could make, and watched as Gray and Natsu followed after her chuckling.

As Lucy walked down the halls, conversing with her friends she, along with the entire school population, heard the screech.

_"Fucking Heartfillia!" _

The three continued down the hall to their classroom with their laughter bouncing off the walls.

* * *

**So this is my very first story, as well it's my first time writing a story. Please R&amp;R, constructive criticism is appreciated! **

**Also I was just after putting this up before I deleted it for improper spelling. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy sighed. It was only the middle of first period and she was already bored.

Mr. Clive was in the front of the room writing some 'stupid shit', Lucy quoted, on the board. Glancing around the class she watched as Natsu and Gray argued quietly amongst themselves, curses and names firing back and forth between the two. The rest of the class was caught up copying what was on the board.

Leaning back against her chair, Lucy looked down at her desk. Finding something of her interest, she let a smirk slowly set on her face. _'Nothing bad about a little fun'_ she thought to herself.

Ripping paper from the binder in front of her, Lucy crumpled it up and took aim at her target. _'3...2...1... now!' _

Throwing the projectile, she put both of her hands behind her and and threw her feet up on the desk while her smirk was still firmly set on her face as she watched it hit her target.

Mr. Clive slowly turned around facing the class, his eyes scanning the students before they set on the smug little blonde.

"Lucy." He grit out while stalking to her desk.

"Guildarts." Was the only reply he got.

He glared harshly while towering over, sadly he noted it did not have an effect. Instead of being frightened he watched as Lucy grinned brightly.

"Care to give a reason as to why you decided to inturupt my class by throwing paper, at me as well?" He questioned.

Trading her bright grin for a cute smile, Lucy shrugged while replying, "I was bored as fuck and you happen to make the perfect target. You're what, 6'5?" She finished with a small giggle.

Guildarts sighed, the girl was always causing trouble no matter what may happen.

"Lucy you have detention afterschool, but for the time being go to the office," He pointed to the door. When the blonde didn't move, he sighed. "Now Lucy."

"Fine, fine I'm going. Just don't miss me too much while I'm gone." She got out of her chair and streched before walking to the door.

Grasping the door knob, Lucy turned to face her teacher.

Currently with his back turned, she called his name. "Guildarts."

Once full facing her he began, "Wha-" and was cut off by a paper ball that collided with his face.

Swinging the door open Lucy then ran down the halls, cackling like a mad man.

* * *

Singing a happy tune, Lucy skipped down the hall before the office, still in her good mood from hitting Guildarts.

Opening the door, she walked over to the front desk where a young white haired woman in a maroon dress shirt, black blazer and matching pencil skirt sat typing furiously at her computer.

"Hey there, Mira." Lucy said to the woman.

Lifting her head at her name, Mira looked up at Lucy with a smile. "Here already?" She questioned with a small chuckle.

Laughing, Lucy nodded her head letting a 'yeah' out in the midst of her giggles.

Sobering up, Lucy lifted herself on to the desk before asking, "So, what's up today?"

Mira sighed, glancing at the computer before settling her gaze back on Lucy once again.

"Writing a note up for the students. Yourself, what did you do this time?" She questioned, eyebrow raised.

Lucy's face broke out into another smirk while she told Mira about her antics which only happened minutes ago. When she finished Mira and herself were laughing at her childish actions and the response Guildarts gave her. Mira and Lucy then settled into friendly small talk, as they always did when Lucy ended up in the office.

Their conversation was interrupted however, when the office door was slammed open. The two watched as a hulking man stalked in and then dropped himself into one of the chairs at the front of the room.

He looked up at the two girls with a blank face, but when he looked at Lucy a smirk was planted as he watched her shamelessly look him over with half-lidded eyes.

Lucy watched as the man flopped down into the chair and, as every other time she saw him, assessed him.

He wore black laced combat boots that went to mid-calf. Torn and oil stained blue jeans went up his long and powerful legs, until the finished hanging loosely on trimmed hips. A black t-shirt was the next thing on the list. I was v-neck fashioned and, _'holy fuck, yay me!' _Lucy thought, salivating, skin tight where you could see his sculpted torso and chest.

She followed the shirt to his arms where on was scarred and the other had tattoos going to wrist to elbow.

Continuing her journey up to his angular face which was, to Lucy's utter most happiness, full of piercings. He had two going down his center lip, one in his nose, three on each eyebrow and five rimming reach ear.

His hair today she quickly noted, was tied back in a low ponytail but did nothing to tame the wildness of it.

Finished of her inspection, Lucy finally looked up to his eyes where she found that, the blood red color she loved, they were staring right back at her. Lucy smiled at him before speaking, "Gajeel, morning."

Gajeel kept smirking at the blonde while replying to her greeting, "Mornin' Bunny Girl, Mira. You're here early." he glanced at Mira before his eyes settled back on Lucy.

"Yep, Didn't think I'd be here before lunch but what can a girl do?" She said dramatically, one hand over heart and the other on her forehead.

The two teens fell into a fit a laughter, before being interrupted but Mira's sweet voice. "Gajeel, if you don't mind me asking what did you do to get in here this time?"

"Came to class late, got into a fight with Ice Prick's brother and told Mr. Mine to go fuck himself." He smirked, proud of himself while Mira sighed, shaking her head and Lucy chuckled.

"Hey Mira?" Lucy asked after she finished laughing.

Mira looked at her with a kind smile on her face, "Yes?" she questioned.

"When's Gramps gonna be done in there? I've been waiting almost a fuckin' hour." Lucy complained.

Looking at the small clock on her desk, Mira looked back to Lucy. "Should be ri-" She was cut off by the sound of a door opening and the sound of footsteps came from the small hall. "Now." She finished as two people came from the hall.

The first to come out was a small, old man dressed in orange shorts and a while t-shirt. Following behind him was a ginger haired boy wearing navy colored baggy pants and a orange shirt with a 'x' on it. He was also wearing sunglasses.

As the short man reached the door before he turned to the boy with a small glare that slowly turned into a grin as he spoke.

"Remember Loke, no flirting with your teachers. Even if they are sexy women." He said.

Loke smirked, looking down at the man while pushing up his sunglasses. "I'll try Gramps but I won't make any promises." With that Loke opened the door and walked out leaving the short man chuckling to himself.

"Master Makarov, there are two students here to see you." Mira said to him.

Turning around, his gaze caught both Lucy and Gajeel lazily sitting around the front office. He sighed before thanking Mira and motioning for the teens to follow him.

Getting up from the desk, Lucy went following behind Makarov. As she walked she turned her head to Mira and called out, "Later Mira." Before she turned her head back, she saw Gajeel staring at her ass from the corner of her eye, as he walked behind her.

"Perv." She mumbled with a grin. Gajeel lifted his eyes from her ass to gaze into hers, smirking at her he chuckled, before his eyes trailed to stare shamelessly at her ass again.

With that they both walked into Makarov's office, the door closing behind them.

* * *

**So here's chapter 2, hope you liked it.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the office, Lucy watched as Makarov went to sit in the leather chair behind a paper filled desk. She idly wondered how he gets up. _'Step stool maybe?'_ She questioned her in mind.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs provided, she watched Gajeel strode up to his own, plopped down and crossed his arms over his chest. Her hands twitched as she watched, itching and aching to let her them wander around his broad expanse of skin.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked to Makarov, quickly glancing at the man to her left only to find him looking ahead as well but with one thing amiss. He had a full-blown grin on his face. _'Fucking smug bastard knew..' _She growled to herself, while a glare made it's way to her face.

Her thoughts, however, were stopped by a cough from the man opposite her, signaling he was about to begin speaking.

"Lucy, Gajeel. What have you two done _this_ time?" He questioned exasperated.

Shrugging, Lucy crossed her legs before replying, "I got bored, figured I'd have some fun so I used Guildarts as target practice." She watched as his gaze went from herself to Gajeel, raising his brows expectantly.

"I came to class late, Lyon pissed me off so we go into a fight and then I told Wakaba to go fuck himself when he told me to come here." Gajeel said, gruffly.

Shaking his head, Makarov tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed, moving to look at the teens again.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He questioned, not giving them a chance to reply before he began again. "I mean Gajeel, you get into fights constantly. Lucy, you do the same but you also come here for defacing property, pranks and all other things! Do you have any idea what I had to put up with when Levy came in here saying that you threw a bucket full of glue and glitter on her? Did you really have to do it?" Panting slightly from his rant, Makarov sighed once again.

As soon as he finished, Lucy broke into laughter, _'again'_ she thought but it was quickly dismissed with thoughts of a sparkling Levy, screaming and cursing her existence . In the midst of her laughter, Makarov could just get out they words Lucy was saying. "Sugar...plum... FAIRY!" was all the girl could say before more giggles came pouring from her mouth.

Breathing heavily from her fit, Lucy looked up to him and panted out, "Sorry...Gramps..so... fucking funny." she finished, breathing regularly again.

He simply waved her words away before leveling the two students with a serious look. "Both of you have detention for the next several weeks," He raised a hand at the protests that began to form from the two. When they didn't quiet he laid a glare on the troublemakers, shutting them up fairly quickly.

"As I was saying, the only reason it's so long is because every other time you've come here, I've let you off easy. As much as I'd like to let you brats leave here when the bell rings, I think its time I deal out some type of punishment. Detention begins today. Off you go you're late for class again as it is." Finished with them he turned back to the papers on his desk.

Seeing the dismissal, they got up from their chairs and walked out the door.

* * *

Lucy and Gajeel came out of the office, grumbling and cursing. Upon hearing this, Mira looked away from her computer and at the two angry teens.

Concerned, _'Who wouldn't be with that language?' _she questioned herself. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Lucy paused her ranting to answer. "Gramps gave us both seven weeks detention. Seven!"

Adding something from the seat he was occupying once again, Gajeel spoke. "Said it's 'cause he let's us off so easy every other time."

Mira simply smiled at them. "He's right you know. Every time either of you come in here all he does is speak to you about it." She said kindly.

Sighing, Lucy began again. "You're right, I have to admit that's all he's ever done." Looking at the clock on Mira's desk, she began walking to the door. "I better go, almost lunch and I hav'ta find the boys."

Just as she was about to leave, she heard Mira say, "Do tell Natsu and Gray I said hello." Lucy put her hand up in a wave to say 'Understood.' and walked out the door.

Once in the halls again, Lucy noticed another foot fall other than hers. Looking over to the right she asked, "Where you headed, Gaj?"

Looking back at her, he answered. "Gotta go pick up Shorty from class." When he finished, a grin broke out on his face from Lucy's reaction.

Hearing 'Shorty', Lucy's face turned disgusted. "I will never know how you can date her. You're complete opposites. She's a preppy bitch with no figure and you're a fucking hot badass." She ended by gesturing to his body.

Chuckling at her what she said, Gajeel questioned her previous words. "'Fucking hot' am I, Bunny? I must say you're not to bad yourself."

Lucy's cheeks took on a light pink color as his, or _her_, words registered in her mind._ 'I didn't mean to say that aloud.'_ Shaking her head, she looked up at him before mumbling out a thanks.

Just as Gajeel was about to speak again, a voice sounded from behind them, "Gajeel?" It questioned. They both turned, already knowing who it was.

Lucy looked at the voice's owner, sickly sweet smile forming on her face, as Gajeel spoke out.

"Shrimp, what are you doing here? I was on my way to pick you up from class." He said, looking a her. Levy's thoughts and eyes, however, were not on her boyfriend but the girl next to him. Still she replied, "The team met up for an announcement," before speaking to Lucy.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Levy asked, venomously.

Trading up her smile, Lucy placed a blank look on her face before replying to Levy. "I'm going to get my boys, that a problem for you, McGarden?" She questioned.

Taking a step forward, Levy's glare became harsher, "It is when your flirting with my boyfriend." she stated.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy raised a brow, "So what if I was?" a smile cracked her lips as she watched Levy shake with anger. "Your relationship with Gajeel doesn't stop you from flirting with others, especially Jet."

Both girls looked at Gajeel, who stayed quiet so far, knowing not to get in between the two girls. He shrugged, already knowing about his girlfriend's actions. Levy looked back to Lucy, growling.

"What I do is none of your concern, Heartfillia!" Levy raged.

Face turning into a scowl, Lucy yelled right back, "Really McGarden?! If yours don't concern me, mine shouldn't concern YOU! You lost the privilege of knowing my actions long ago when you left!" Both girls glared at each other before Lucy turned and began walking away.

"I don't have fucking time for this bullshit. Later Gajeel, see you in detention." Lucy turned down a corner, hearing Gajeel's 'Bye Bunny.' response.

And so Lucy continued her walk, rage building, waiting to rant to the only people who would listen.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3! **

**I didn't think it would take this long, but I'm writing this on paper before getting it on my computer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Note: Some chapters will be replaced because of bad spelling or errors. Every time I update I read them over and usually find something wrong, so any misspelled words please ignore as they will be fix soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finding the class Natsu and Gray were in, Lucy walked in, interrupting the lecture.

With everyone's eyes on her, Lucy got halfway down the isle before she heard the teacher call to her.

"Lucy, what are you doing here. This isn't your class." She said.

Lucy turned to the teacher, finding her with her hands on her hips and foot quickly tapping against the floor. Smiling at her, Lucy answered. "Well Evergreen, I just got out of the office and the bells about to ring, so I thought I would come here instead. Saves me a lot of fucking time."

Clicking her tongue, Evergreen waved her hand, "Whatever, just don't interrupt anymore." was hissed from her mouth.

Winking, Lucy continued her trek to the back of the class while singing out, "No promises."

Getting to the back, Lucy lifted herself onto Gray's desk nodding to him and Natsu, who was seated beside Gray.

"Hello boys," She sang. In the background, Evergreen's lecture continued.

"Hey Luce. Sup? Were you really in the office that long?" Natsu asked, leaning back with his feet on the desk.

Giggling at him, as he almost fell backwards, she answered, "Yeah, Gramps was talking to Loke about his flirting habits again. Stupid idiot. I was talking to Mira though so it's fine." Her eyes lit up as she remembered what Mira asked of her. "She says hello, by the way."

The boys nodded. This time around, Gray spoke up. "So what did Gramps hav'ta say?" He questioned.

They watched as Lucy deflated at the question, before she answered. "Well, Gajeel was after being sent to the office as well, so he asked to see us both at the same time. Anyways, we got seven weeks detention." A pout was on her lips by the time she finished.

Two sets of eyes widened and Gray exclaimed, "Holy fuck! Seven?" They watched as she nodded and opened her mouth to speak, instead another voice spoke up.

"Fullbuster! Watch it." Evergreen threatened, glaring at the boy who shrank in his seat along with Natsu, who also got glared at. _'Medusa.' _They both thought as Lucy laughed at the two.

Before anyone could speak again, the sound of the bell ringing went through the class.

Jumping off the desk, Lucy waited as the boys gathered their things. Once finished the group headed out of class and went to the lockers.

Reaching them, Gray and Natsu put in their combinations and shoved their things in. As Gray slammed his shut, Natsu reached in his own, pulling out a large black purse.

"Here." He said handing the item to Lucy. She smiled as she took it from his grasp, raising herself on her toes and kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Natsu." she said cheerfully.

Beside them, Gray chuckled while saying, "If getting your shit gets me a kiss, I gotta do it more often." He finished as Natsu slammed his locker shut as well.

"Not a chance, Stripper. The only one gettin' Luce's kisses is me." Natsu said, smugly.

"What did you call me, Flame Brain?" Gray asked, angrily.

"You heard me Ice Princess! I called you a stripper." The two boys now had their foreheads together as lightings struck between the two boys' glaring eyes.

In front of them, Lucy sweat dropped before going in between the two and hooking both arms into one of theirs, pulling them down the hall. As they went, Lucy decided to speak up. "If you both stop fighting I'll give you all the kisses you want," she winked. "Now lets go. I need a break."

With that she whisked the boys away to the rooftop, for much needed relaxation.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lucy, Gray and Natsu to reach the roof. Pushing the door open, a wave of fresh air came over the group and they all let out content sighs.

Lucy looked around, as she did every time, and enjoyed the sceanery. Gravel covered the concrete bottom, stopped by only a small ledge. Further past you could see the rest of Magnolia, which was surrounded by trees. Every day Lucy cam here the same thought ran through her mind._ 'Beautiful'_

She sat down on the ground, rocks digging comfortably into her thighs, where the boys soon joined her. Putting her purse in her lap, she stuck a hand in it. After a search, Lucy found what she was looking for. Pulling her hand out, she looked down at the objects.

A full pack of cigarettes and a lighter sat in her open palm. Opening the pack she pulled out three of them, handing one to each of the boys. Lighting up the stick she passed the lighter on. Sighing, Lucy watched as three clouds of smoke joined together, becoming one in the same, before being blown away by the wind.

After some time Gray ended the silence, speaking up, he questioned Lucy. "What's bothering you?" He asked. Looking over at her, he saw Natsu on the other side of her with a questioning gaze.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a drag before responding. "Levy," she said, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts. "When I left the office, Gajeel was with me. He was on his way to pick her up from class. Anyways, we flirted for a minute before we were interrupted." Flicking ashes off her clothes, Lucy sighed.

"It was Levy. She saw us flirting and got pissed at me. Well, we argued, as always, and I brought up our past. Said that she doesn't need to know what I because she left. So right now, I'm cooling down, still I hate thinking of that time." Finished of her ranting and smoke, she threw the butt off the roof.

Glancing at the boys, she was oddly surprised to find them glaring at nothing, before they both looked over and began tickling her sides. Not being able to stop it, chuckles climbed her throat and escaped her mouth. Seeing her turn red, the boys stopped and stared down at her laughing.

Breathing deeply, their laughter ended and Lucy brought a hand up to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face. Keeping the wide smile she spoke. "Thanks, I needed that." Rubbing her cheeks, she continued. "Really though. Levy left me for popularity, her loss. However, she has the guy I like but that won't last long."

Nodding, Natsu questioned, "When are you going to tell him? I mean Metal Head and her have been together for eight months and she's been sneaking around with Speed Freak for half that time."

Looking at him seriously, she said, "Soon. It's not my business but she's hurting the both of them."

The two boys nodded, happy with her response. They both slung an arm around her shoulders in a side hug, while Lucy placed her arms around their waists. They soon began idle chatter, which was continued in the halls after the bell rang. Tightening her grasp on them, Lucy smiled gently at them, thinking,_ 'Couldn't ask for anyone better, I love you two.' _

* * *

**Chapter Four is here! A few feels but not much, still I hope you like it! R&amp;R**

**Later lovelies! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

After another two hours of classes, or sleeping in Lucy's case, the final bell rang. Jolting up, she looked at the clock before dashing out of the room, bumping into other students, who cursed her. Running down the halls, she twisted around corners and stumbled down stairs. Seeing Gray at his locker at the end of the hall, Lucy put on a burst of speed. Just a mere few feet from her victum she slowed to a jog. As she got right behind him, Lucy grabbed his shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jumping at the unexpected action, Gray dropped the books he was previously holding and watched as they clattered to the ground. Seeing the events from over his shoulder, Lucy tipped her head back and laughed. De-clinging herself from him, she watched as he bent down to collect his belongings. She did likewise. Handing him his things, Lucy looked into his eyes with her mirth filled ones before she smiled largely. "Hey Gray, you ready to head to your house?" She asked.

Rolling his eyes, Gray greeted her back. "Hey Lucy, and what happened to detention?" He questioned. Her shoulders sagged as she remembered where she had to go. "I forgot." Chuckling, Gray began closing his locker. Suddenly a squeal sounded from the other end of the hall. "Gray!" Both looking over they saw Juvia standing there. She had her wavy blue hair up in a ponytail and her ocean blue eyes practically took the form of hearts at seeing the dark-haired male. She was also wearing her cheer outfit, which consisted of an orange belly top and skirt, signifying she was going to pratice.

Juvia came running down the hall before latching herself onto Gray, who was looking to Lucy for help. Shaking her head, Lucy waved and walked away while calling out, "Detention remember? I might be over later though." to Gray, who nodded. Juvia, only then noticing the girl, glared at Lucy's retreating figure yelling, "Love rival!" causing Lucy's pace to quicken. Turning the corner to the main hall, where the office was, Lucy stopped at the scene infront of her. There, standing in the middle of the hall, were Gajeel and Levy. Both occupied swapping spit. Feeling a little hurt, she walked forward only stopping to remind Gajeel he was going to be late, before she opened the door and walked in.

Entering the office, Lucy shook her head. _'So what if it hurts? He's not mine. Get ahold of yourself Lucy,'_ She scolded herself. Looking up, she was met with Mira standing behind her desk with a concerned look on her face. Smiling to reassure her, Lucy walked over and took her earlier spot on the desk. She and Mira then began having another talk. They paused in their discussion as Gajeel walked in but quickly began again.

A ringing sound soon cut into their coversation. Lucy dug in her pocket before pulling her phone out. She held a finger up to Mira signaling she would only be a moment.

"Hello?"

_"Lu, where are ya?"_

"Detention. I'm here 'til four."

_"That sucks, you coming over Gray's afterwards? I miss ya."_

"I miss you too. I'm not to sure yet but I'll see. Gotta go now, Bye Cana."

_"Later, Lu!"_

Hanging up, Lucy turned back to Mira, who had a huge smile on her face. Raising a questioning brow, Lucy winced as she let out a small shriek. "That was Cana?" She asked. "Yeah, she's home for the next month or so. If you wanna go see her she's staying over Gray's." Lucy answered. Before Mira's questioning could go any further, Makarov stepped out of his office. He looked at the two students nodding. Turning to Mira he asked, "Mira, would you please take these two to the AV room?" Receiving a nod, he waved to the teens before walking back into his room.

Standing from her seat, Mira gestured for the other two to follow her. Leaving the office , they went down corridors until they all stood in front of an old looking brown door. Opening it, Mira let the teens go into the room before explaining. "Master wants you in here everyday after school until four. You don't have to do anything. I believe he called it 'reflecting time.' When she finished she waved and closed the door, leaving Gajeel and Lucy alone in silence.

Standing there, Lucy took in the dimly lit room. White painted brick surrounded her. Ten desks were set in the room, including the one Gajeel had settled himself into. Off to the far right were some book cases, one of which held a small sound system. Walking over to it, she noticed it was built for a phone so taking hers out, Lucy placed it in the dock. Rock music then began to fill the previously quiet room.

Closing her eyes and turning around, Lucy swayed and sang to the song. Lifting her lids, she found Gajeel staring at her intently. Blushing she walked over to the seat beside him and planted herself in it. Feeling awkward, she cleared her throat and spoke, "I'm sorry about disturbing you and Levy earilier." She said, eyes nervously darting between her feet and his face.

"It's fine, I didn't want to kiss 'er anyways. Woman practially attacked me." He reassured. "Oh." was all Lucy said. Not hearing anymore from the girl, he continued, "Don't even like Levy these days either. She's got Speedy. I want someone else." While he was speaking, Lucy's eyes widened transfixed on her feet as her mind raced. _'Doesn't like her anymore?...Speedy, holy fuck he knows she's cheating! And he likes someone else?' _ As the last thought registered in her mind, Lucy's eyes darted up to his face.

Gulping lightly, she gathered her courage before speaking. "Somone else, Who?" Cursing softly as her voice came out breathy. She watched as Gajeel got up and took a step towards her before bending down closer to her face. She watched as he gazed at her lips, causing her to peak her tongue out to wet them, and his eyes caught the quick movement. He them grinned predatorily at her whispering, "You." before he claimed her in a kiss.

* * *

**They kissed! How will this go on? R&amp;R **

**Happy Valentines Day! **

**Ta-ta lovelies oxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy was stunned. Gajeel Redfox, the man she'd been pining for the past two years, was kissing her and he was good at it too. Thoughts ran through her mind but the most prominent one was saying, _"Why the fuck are you not kissing back yet?! Fool.'_ Not being able to argue with it, kissed him back with the same intensity he was giving her. After who knows how long, they broke away, panting. Staring at each other, Lucy whispered, "Wow." Gajeel nodding in agreement.

"So bunny, you wanna like, go out?" He asked, cheeks dusting pink and hand behind his head.

Giggling at his nervousness, Lucy brought a hand up to his cheek and pulled him down into a chaste kiss. Pulling back she nodded,"I would love to, Gajeel."

Grinning down at her, he brought their foreheads together. "Good. I've been waiting a long fucking time to call you mine." He said. Winking up at him, Lucy replied, "I've been waiting all long time to be called yours." Moving her eyes to the door, an idea came to her mind. "What'da you say we get out of here and cause some trouble?" She asked, eyes glinting mischievously. Standing to full height, Gajeel held out a hand to her and said, "Sounds like fun." Grabbing the outstretched limb, Lucy ran out the door, dragging Gajeel behind her. Looking at him, she laughed out, "Let's go then!"

* * *

Running up the stairs, Gajeel questioned the blonde, "Where the fuck are you draggin' me to?" Keeping her eyes in front of her, Lucy replied, reaching the top. "My locker."

Walking around the corner, Lucy began down a dimly lit hall. Halfway down, she stopped at the only gray locker which had drawings all over it, compared to the tan color of the others. Ignoring the look Gajeel gave her, she opened it. One hand holding the door, she stuck her other hand it and grabbed something. Pulling it out she turned and shoved them in his face, grin on her lips.

Raising a brow, he smirked. "So you just have random cans of spray paint in your locker?" he asked with amusement dancing in his eyes. A 'mm-hmm' sounded from her before she added, "Along with markers, dye and a spare key to Gramps' locked drawer." Brow going higher, Gajeel asked, "A spare?" Lucy nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Shaking his head and sighing, he looked at her and said, "So what are we gonna do?"

Grinning at him, she closed her locker and began sauntering back the way they came. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to screw with Levy. Here," She said, throwing a black can to him. Catching it, he looked down at the can with a grin and agreed with her, "I'm down for whatever." before lengthening his stride to catch up with her. Jogging down the stairs, they snuck past the office before coming to a stop at the gym doors. "Okay," Lucy began, "were going to hit the locker room and spray the shit out of everything. They're still practicing so we should be good for about 40 minuets."

Opening one of the doors, she stuck her head in before shuffling in and waving Gajeel to follow her. Staying close to the wall, they watched as the team practiced. Lucy gaging at the fake smiles and Gajeel snickering at her actions. Reaching the locker room, they went in and looked around. Sports bags, shoes and clothing were strewn around the open room. _'Perfect'_ Lucy thought, shanking her green can. "Let's go." She said, both springing into action.

* * *

Twenty minuets later every object in the room was colored either green or black. Lucy and Gajeel stood back and looked at their handiwork. "One more thing," She said. Walking up to the wall she began writing. Stepping back she looked at it, nodding happily. _'Lucy Heartfillia' _was written in green with black outlining it. "There, perfection," turning to Gajeel and finishing with, "Let's get the hell outta here."

Sneaking back out, the two teens fell into laughter. "I can't wait to see their reaction." Lucy giggled, Gajeel agreeing. Cutting their fit short was Lucy, who began letting out a string of curses while looking at the clock. She grabbed Gajeel and bolted. Stunned, Gajeel allowed himself to be dragged before letting out, "The fuck?" Without turning, Lucy responded, "It's five to four. Gramps lets us out and he's always on time." Realizing what that meant, his steps quickened to the point where he was dragging Lucy.

Dashing in, they sighed, relieved to find the room empty. Bending over, Lucy placed her hands on her knees and panted, "Fuckin' hell you run fast." She said, watching her, she sighed dreamily at the word, boyfriend's ego enlarge at the 'compliment', if you could call it that. Once her breathing was back, Lucy went over to her seat. As did Gajeel. Just getting themselves settled the door opened. "Well brats, time to go." Makarov said. They teens glanced at each other, they hadn't been caught.

Getting up, they followed the old man to the front doors. Turning to them he spoke, "I hope that you two will use this time wisely and think about your actions." He lectured. He mumbled, "Although it's doubtful." under his breath. Taking the initiative, Lucy spoke up, "Yeah Gramps, it's great help. Anyways see you." Just as they went to leave, they gym doors crashed open. Standing there was a red-faced Levy, holding a blob of black and green clothing.

Looking at the boy beside her, who was looking at her as well, they said at they same time, "Fuck."

* * *

**So here's chapter 6. I was going to post it yesterday but my day was absolutely full. **

**Anyways, R&amp;R and have a great day! **

**Later, lovelies xox**

**P.S todays they beginning of GaLu week! *faints in happiness* So don't forget to check it out. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Lucy Heartfillia! What the hell?!" Levy raged, stomping up to her.

Throwing a hand behind her head and sticking a smile on her face, Lucy shrugged. "It was fun, and you have to admit my name on the wall really added the finishing touch."

Makarov was stunned. Levy was holding green and black clothing in a tight fist causing the stated colors to drip on the floor, and Lucy was talking carefree about her vanda...lism. _'Vandalism!?' _ He screamed in his mind. Looking at the scene in front of him he watched as Levy got in Lucy's face, screeching. Lucy laughing at Levy's anger and Gajeel standing off to the side watching in the same matter as himself. Eyes flying back to Lucy, he glared at the young blond until she felt the power of his gaze.

"Lucy," He spoke calmly, causing everyone to quiet, knowing he was anything and everything but.

Turing to the short man, Lucy coughed, "Yeah Gramps?" she squeaked out.

"Did you just say that you _vandalized_ the locker room? _Again?_" He asked, letting his anger slowly creep into his words as he spoke. The young blonde meekly nodded her head in response, taking a step away from his quaking form. Sighing and rubbing his temples at the quickly forming headache, he turned to Levy.

"Levy could you please show me what Lucy's done?" He asked. The bluenette nodded and leaded him into the gym. Just before he went in the doors, he turned his head in Lucy's general direction.

"Don't move." He spoke coldly, leaving no option for the teens.

Sighing, Lucy looked over to the dark-haired man. He stood there, eyes wide and watching the gym doors shut. Lucy rocked on her heels and clasped her hands behind her back, eyes darting around the foyer. A major question in her head, that was caused by Levy showing up. _'Is he going to leave her?' _

"Gajeel," she said, breaking him out of his stupor. Looking at her, he watched at her eyes went everywhere but to him.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly.

Finally putting her gaze on him, she gathered her courage and asked, "What are you going to do about Levy?"

Blinking, he raised a brow. He thought it was obvious, she's his _girlfriend_ now for fucks sake. "When she gets back out, I'm breaking it off. I like you and she's been fuckin' around with Jet for a long time."

Lucy smiled at him, indicating her happiness at her answer. She went over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad."

Returning her hug, Gajeel buried his face in her hair and grunted. Lucy pulled back from the hug and smiled at him while moving her hand down to intertwine her fingers with his. Looking down at their hands, she brought them up to her mouth and kissed his hand, whispering, "I really like you."

Blushing at her affection, he repeated the words back to her. They looked over to the doors as the swung open and a happy Levy and angry Makarov came out. Slipping her hand from his, Lucy walked over to the principal and Gajeel stalked over to Levy. She watched as he tugged the small girl outside and they began speaking. Trailing her eyes back to Makarov, she waited for him to begin yelling at her.

"Lucy, this is the third time you have vandalized the locker rooms. What am I going to do with you, child?" He asked. Lucy shrugged, not knowing the answer.

Sighing, he said, "You already have several weeks detention, so there's no point in giving you more time than that. but I'm afraid there will be consequences to your actions." His eyes glinted, causing Lucy to internally groan. "Starting tomorrow, instead of going to classes you will come to the office and help me with my paperwork."

"Wha- paperwork? Gramps I can't do that!" Lucy exclaimed. Makarov simply shrugged and said, "Then you will just have to figure it out. Oh, you will also be cleaning the locker room for the next week, or however long it takes to get the paint off the walls." He said cheerily, disappearing into the office.

Tilting her head back, Lucy let out a frustrated "URGG!" that echoed throughout the entire school. In his office Makarov laughed, tears trailing down his face.

* * *

Soon after Lucy was found leaning back against the wall, waiting for Gajeel to return. She didn't have to wait long. Levy soon came storming through, tears streaming down her face. Seeing Lucy, red blurred her vision. Going up to her, Levy brought her hand up and swung. At the same time Gajeel came onto the scene. Lucy, not having time to block, was hit and the echo of it going through the large room.

"You fucking bitch! This is your fault! If you weren't here he wouldn't of left me!" Levy screamed.

Turning her head back to the girl, Lucy felt rage course through her veins. This was _not_ her doing!

"My fault?! How the fuck is it my fault?!" Lucy bellowed.

"You had to go and be a slut! He was mine! I love him!" Levy screeched back, raising her hand again. Moving backwards, Lucy didn't so much as flinch as it flew past her face, only millimeters away. Chilling smile crawling up her face, Lucy mocked her by bringing a hand up to her heart.

"'I love him!'" She said. Dropping her hand, she towered over Levy and growled, "If you love him so much, why were you screwing Jet? Oh wait, I know. It's because any good relationship you have, either romantically or platonically, you end up fucking it up! I should know, you've done it to me!"

Shocked, Levy stammered out, "I-I hav-haven't been with J-Jet!"

Laughing sadistically, Lucy dramatically rolled her eyes, "No, and I haven't been in a fight. Bullshit Levy! A little tip, don't go gettin it on with the guy in an empty classroom at lunch. But I must thank you for fucking up our relationship and yours and Gajeel's. It helped."

"You're still hung up on that?! We haven't been friends for years! And I wasn't the one who fucked it up! You were, _You betrayed_ _me!_" Levy said, tears welling in her eyes.

"_Me?_ I wasn't the one who told all of my secretes to the cheerleaders! The ruined my life with the information you gave them!" Seeing the disbelief in her eyes, Lucy snickered. "Oh, you didn't know? Well they did and every time they whispered in my ears, _your _name would pop-up. 'Levy said..' was always the starting line."

The tears in Levy's eyes fell and all Lucy's anger fell away to sadness, trying desperately to hide it. Turning on her heel, she walked past a stunned Gajeel and out the doors. Her pace turning to a run, she got in her car and tears fell down her face.

* * *

Stunned at the look in her 'rival's' eyes, Levy's tears coursed faster. Looking to the doors she bolted past Gajeel, who was coming back to his senses, and outside.

"Lu!" Levy screamed over and over, running to Lucy's car.

Turning to the yells, Lucy eyes widened at the bluenette before swiping at her face and turning the ignition. With one last look at Levy, Lucy tore out of the parking lot, leaving Levy standing there in her dust.

She stood there, eyes red and mouth trembling before she collapsed on the ground, sobs tearing from her throat. If you listened closely, you could hear her broken words. _'Lu, I didn't know. I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

**The past behind Lucy and Levy is reviled! R&amp;R! Constructive critism is appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy sped down the road and roughly turned into Gray's driveway. Turning the car off, she tightly gripped the steering wheel and leaned her head against it. Hearing her phone go off, she looked at the I.D before answering.

"Hel-hello?" She asked, voice trembling.

_"Holy shit, Luce. Are you okay? Where are you?" _

"I'm i-in your dri-driveway. Can- can you and Na-nastu pl-please come o-out?" She stuttered, a loud sob coming out at the end.

_"Don't worry, we'll be right there."_ And then the line went dead. Climbing into the back seat, Lucy curled herself in a ball, and waited.

Half a minute later, Gray and Natsu burst out the front door looking around before spotting her car and sprinting over to it. Each opening one of the doors, they huddled in, closed the doors and hugged the trembling blonde. Wrapping her arms around them, she gripped their shirts until her knuckles turned white and let out all the sadness she had held back.

As she cried the boys whispered sweet nothings to her, trying, hoping, she would calm down. They glanced at each other, wondering what could cause her such pain. Soon her sobs turned to hiccups and sniffles, and she mumbled out a thank you to them.

"Luce," Natsu began, "What happened?"

Sniffling Lucy spoke, her voice rough and raw from her wails. "Me and Levy got into another fight and sh-she blamed me for ru-ruining her relationship with G-Gajeel." She slowed her breathing as more sobs made their way up her throat, before continuing. "It escalated quickly after that and I told her about what _they_ did to me in middle school. She didn't know. I ran out and came here afterwards, I don't know what to do."

"You're going to have to talk to her about it, Luce. This has been bothering you for years." Gray said, rubbing her back soothingly.

Nodding Natsu agreed, before his faced twisted. "Wait, why would Levy say you ruined her relationship with Gajeel?" He asked, puzzled.

Blushing brightly, Lucy hung her head. "We kissed and are sorta, going out?" She offered.

Twin grins made their way to Natsu and Gray's faces, both replying, "'Bout time!" and fell into laughter. Head shooting up, Lucy glared and slapped their arm. She then smuggly crossed her arms and put her nose in the air, when they groaned holding their appendages.

"Serves you right." She said. It was slient as they all looked at each other before laughter consumed them. Wiping tears of joy from their eyes, Gray and Natsu opened the doors and got out. Trotting over to the other side to join Gray, Natsu leaned down and offered a hand to Lucy. "Milady. Miss Cana is inside awaiting your presence. Shall we?" He asked.

Giggling, Lucy grabbed his hand and got out. "Why we can't leave her waiting now can we? Sir Gray and Sir Natsu, would you be as kind to escort me?" She replied, keeping with the act. Closing the door, Gray held out an elbow and Lucy slipped her hand through, doing the same with Natsu.

"Of course, Madam. Anything for a kind lady like yourself." They coursed. The trio then walked to the door, which was left open in the boys' worry, and entered.

* * *

Entering, Lucy took off her boots and walked down the front hall, where it opened to the living room. Standing there Lucy called out, "Cana?"

Hearing a loud crash, the three winced and walked into the kitchen. Standing there was a busty brunette dressed in a black mid-drift top and tan leggings with an unopened can of beer at her feet. Smiling widely, Lucy rushed over and tackled her in a hug. "Oh god, Cana! I missed you so much!" Lucy squealed. Gripping the blonde back just as tightly, Cana smiled into her neck. "I missed you too, Lu. Now let me look at you." Pulling back, Cana held Lucy at arms length and examined her before bluntly saying, "You look like shit."

"Luce was having a bit of a meltdown, but she's better now." Gray stated.

Bending down, Cana picked up the beer and put it back in the fridge, grabbing another two. Looking over to Lucy, she went into the living room calling out, "Come on, you're tellin' me everything."

* * *

A hour later Lucy and Cana sat on the living room floor, talking. The boys were after going upstairs to play video games, allowing the girls to catch up. The current object of their discussion being a certain tall, tattooed and pierced man.

"So you've been after him for how long?" Cana asked.

Sighing happily, Lucy replied. "Let's just say too long, but it paid off in the end."

"So when do I get to meet this guy? And why haven't you told me his name?" The question was met with silence as Lucy fiddled with hair.

"Luce." Cana said, brow winging up.

Dropping her head in shame, "I kinda left him at school, without saying anything." Lucy mumbled under her breath, hoping the other girl wouldn't hear and wouldn't notice her beating around his name. Sadly her prayer wasn't heard.

"So? Call him and tell him to come over." She said, taking a swig from her can.

Doing as told, Lucy pulled out her phone and dialed Gajeel's number. He picked up on the second ring.

_"Bunny Girl?"_

"Hey. What're you up to?"

_"Nothin' just hanging around. Why?"_

"I'm over Gray's and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over."

_"Sure, I'll be over soon."_

"Bye G."

_"Later."_ with that the call ended. Placing her phone on the floor, Lucy looked up meeting Cana's expectant gaze. Smile bursting free Lucy told Cana he'd be over. Passing the time, they drank and talked. Telling each other of what they missed while the drunk was gone.

* * *

**Welp, I'm finished for today. Hope this chapter was enjoyable! **

**Byees! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

A pounding sounded at the door. Getting up, Lucy rushed to open it. Smiling at the man, Lucy motioned for him to come in, while saying, "Hey, Gajeel. There's someone I want you to see."

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the living room. Cana was sitting on the floor, one leg stretched out and the other bent holding her arm, which was bringing the can to her mouth. "Cana," Lucy began. The older woman turning her head to the two, her eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. Giggling Lucy continued. "He's my boyfriend. And this is why I didn't tell you his name. Why spoil the fun of reuniting two old drinking buddies?"

Both Gajeel and Cana looked at the blonde, small smiles on their faces. Turning his head, Gajeel looked at Cana and gruffly said, "Drunkard. See you're still downing booze early in the day."

Getting up from her spot, Cana walked over to the pierced male and pulled him into a short, one armed hug. "Nice to see you too, Metal Freak. So what have you been up to?" She asked, pulling both teens to the couch.

Plopping down, Gajeel pulled Lucy to his lap, a startled squeak coming from her. "Nothin' much. School, causing trouble. Same shit we pulled." Shaking her head, Cana sighed. "That is why you're a 19 year old still in the second year of high school." The only response she got was a chuckle.

"Anyways, you and my little girl, huh?" Changing the subject, Cana watched as Lucy blushed a light red.

Nodding, "Yeah, been after Bunny for awhile. Finally got 'er to be mine though." he said, bringing his head down to Lucy's and giving her a light kiss.

Cana looked at Lucy, eyes questioning and brow raising. Seeing the look in her friends' eyes, Lucy turned to Gajeel. "Umm, Gajeel. You wouldn't have Levy's number, would you?" She asked.

Eyes glinting with anger, Gajeel sharply nodded. Pulling out his phone, he handed it to her. Breathing deeply, Lucy steeled her nerves. Getting up from her boyfriend's lap she walked out, sending one last look to Cana. Her eyes begging to explain it to the man, who had anger radiating from him.

* * *

Going into the kitchen Lucy sat in one of the chairs, finger hovering over the call button.

"You can do this Lucy. It needs to be done." Pumping herself up with her pep talk, she pressed Levy's name and brought the phone to her ear.

_"Gajeel?"_

"..."

_"Hello?"_

"Lev-Levy?"

_"..Lu? Is- is that you?" _

"Yeah. It's me. Listen I, umm, I think we need to talk."

_"Yeah, we do. How about Saturday?" _

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up."

_"Okay. Hey Lu." _

"Yes?"

_"I-I'm sorry. If I kne-"_

"No, it's fine. Look we'll talk about this Saturday."

_"...Yeah, Saturday. Bye Lu-cy."_

"Good-bye Lev."

Hanging up, Lucy brought a hand up to wipe the few tears that fell.

* * *

Cana and Gajeel watched the blonde walk out.

Looking over to her old friend, Cana sighed. The man was obviously pissed, if the scowl on his face was anything to go by. Taking a sip of her beer, she watched as he growled and clenched his fists. "You know," she started, grabbing his attention from where Lucy disappeared. "It was going to happen some time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned. Steps sounded and they watched as Gray and Natsu came down.

"What she means is that Lucy and Levy have a past." Natsu said. Both boys took a seat on either side of Cana.

"Yeah, I gathered that much from earlier." Gajeel growled. "Care to elaborate?"

"They grew up together, became best friends but when middle school came around they went on different teams. Levy on the cheer squad and Lucy in the music club, where we met her." Gray explained.

"The squad always had it out for Lucy. One day she bumped into Minerva and got her lunch all over her. Lucy being Lucy, laughed at her and called her names, ever since they tried to get her back. Levy being on their team, they used her. Made her spill all Lucy's secrets and then used it against her. Levy didn't have a clue but Lucy didn't know that. After that they made up rumors about Levy, saying Lucy started them. Ever since those two have been at each others throats. Minerva getting away scott-free." Cana finished.

Stunned Gajeel sat there, contemplating. Shrimp and Bunny were best friends, then some bitch had to go fuck it up. "Where's this Minerva bitch?"

"Sabertooth Academy. Thinks she's a big shot now." Gray grumbled.

"Yeah, she's dating that Eucliffe bastard too." Natsu complained.

Smacking both boys in the head, Cana said, "Idiots! This isn't about you and your rivalries! It's about Lu."

"What about me?" The sudden appearance caused them all to flinch. "Guys?" Lucy asked.

"We were just, uh," Natsu trailed off. "Talking about your new relationship!" Gray yelled.

"It's not that big of a deal." Lucy said.

"Yeah right Luce, he's all you ever talked about." Natsu stated, causing the blonde to turn red.

"He-he was no-not!" Lucy stuttered.

Leaning down, Gajeel brought his lips to her ear whispering, "Aw, I wasn't?" Yelping, Lucy scrambled back while the other occupants laughed at her embarrassment.

Grumbling, Lucy walked over to her bag and took out her smokes. Lighting one up she looked at Cana and said, "I did it. I'm picking her up Saturday." before throwing a smoke to everyone.

"Good, it's about time. You really fucking need this." The brunette replied, all three boys nodding in agreement. Walking back over, she reclaimed her spot on Gajeel's lap and stretched her legs out on Natsu and Grays'. "I know. The biggest downside is that after this, I might not have my main source of entertainment." Lucy sighed.

Laughing at her small joke, the group began talking the night away.

* * *

Hours later, Lucy and Gajeel said their goodbyes and walked out the door.

Turing around at her car door, Lucy looked up into crimson eyes.

"Gajeel, about earlier, I'm so sorry. I just ran out and left you there." She said.

Bringing a hand up he caressed her cheek, "It's fine Bunny. You were upset, I get it. Now you better go, it's late."

"Yeah, I'll do that." She said, staring at his lips. Smirking, Gajeel brought their lips together in a heated lock. Nipping at her bottom lip, Lucy moaned softly and brought her hands up to his neck. Gripping her waist tightly, he plunged his tongue in her mouth quickly winning their short battle. Muted cheering sounded and they broke away, startled, looking to the house. Standing there were Cana, Natsu and Gray all whooping, hollering and making faces at, what they could guess, their kiss. Rolling her eyes, Lucy lightly pecked his mouth and stepped out of his embrace. "Goodnight Gajeel." She whispered.

"Night, Lucy." He said making his was to the sleek black motorcycle parked behind her. Starting the engine, Gajeel winked at her before pulling his helmet over his face and driving away. Heart beating erratically, Lucy blindly reached for the handle and got in her car. Starting it up she waved to her friends, who were still in the window, and backed out before revving the engine and tearing off for the second time today.

* * *

**Finally got around to writing today! Hope it's good. **

**R&amp;R **

**'Til later, my lovelies! **

**P.S go check out my profile for a poll**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy groaned as she awoke. Noticing an arm wrapped around her waist, last nights events came back to her. After a long week of doing Makarov's paperwork, she invited Gajeel over and they both ended up pleasantly naked. The thought was disturbed by a gravely voice, "Mornin' Bunny."

Twisting in his embrace, she brought her lips to his whispering against them, "Good morning, Gajeel." before getting out of bed.

Propping himself on one arm, he watched as Lucy searched of her clothes. Huffing she decidedly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head. Grinning smugly, he wondered where she was going. He voiced his thoughts. "I'm meeting Levy today."

Walking over to her joint bathroom, Lucy went in and started her shower. Stepping out, she wrapped herself in a fluffy black towel and looked in the mirror. Looking at herself, she saw all the marks on her neck and chest. Something grabbed her eye though, a small hole in her lip. Shrugging, she went to a small container on her sink. Opening it she picked up lip, tongue and eyebrow rings. Putting them in, she smiled at the mirror and made her way out.

Once back in her bedroom, Lucy noticed that a certain man was missing along with his pants. She chuckled as a bang and curses came from the kitchen. Going over to her dresser, she pulled out her clothes and dressed. Finished getting ready, she looked in her body mirror and checked her appearance. She wore a purple mid-drift top with a black lace shirt over it. White ripped skinny jeans were on her legs, and black heels on her feet. Happy, she walked out to the kitchen where Gajeel was munching on a sandwich. "Damn. Lookin' good there, babe."

Giggling, Lucy walked to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I gotta go but feel free to stay, although I don't know how long I'll be."

"Okay, I'll see ya later." He said. With that, Lucy walked out the door.

* * *

Pulling into Levy's driveway, Lucy honked the horn and waited. A few minutes after Levy came out dressed in a red singlet, tan shorts and heeled sandals. Walking over to the car, she opened the door and got in. "We'll talk when we get there." Was all Lucy said before turning up her rock music to max and driving away. It was a short drive, going through the town and turning down a dirt road. Levy's eyes widened in surprise at the familiar path before a flash of hurt and sadness crossed them. Looking over to Lucy, she saw she kept a neutral face but her eyes said it all, they were the same as hers. It wasn't long before Lucy parked the car and turned it off. Both girls looked at the scenery. The trees that lined the path gave way to sand and rocks, where the lake began. A waterfall was over to the far right and they could both remember the breathtaking cave behind it. Taking a breath Lucy turned to Levy, sad smile on her face. "It hasn't changed at all has it?" she asked.

The bluenette shook her head, "No, it hasn't. Why did you bring us here?"

Lucy looked to the fall again. "It used to put us both at peace. When we had our first fight, we made up here. I thought that we could again."

Tears began filling Levy's eyes, "I want that too, Lu. But I need to know what happened first." she whispered.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure but I can give you my version, if you like." Levy nodded.

"After we went into different groups and drifted away from each other, you must have let a few things slip. Minerva, the crazy bitch, and her groupies began trashing me. That was fine, it's something I could handle. One day though, she got some of the football players to gang up on me. They beat me and she came out, telling me things only you knew. This happened continually, but I was mad at you more because they were my _secrets_. My anger grew then and one day you came up to me and hit me. Don't know what for but that made me snap. That's when I began _hating_ you." Lucy ended with tears welling in her own eyes, while Levy's fell down her face hard, but silently.

"I- I didn't know that they did that but I didn't tell them anything. They stole our book, the one we wrote everything in and when I confronted them about it they lied and I was foolish enough to believe them. I looked high and low for that book but I gave up in the end. And the reason I hit you was because of the rumors." Levy said.

Turing her head sharply, Lucy rose a brow, "Rumors?" she echoed.

"The ones about me being a slut, cheating on all my tests. Shit like that." Levy explained.

Shaking her head, "I didn't even know about them, let alone spread them. Who the fuck told you it was me?" Lucy asked.

"Minerva." Levy said.

Growling the blonde felt fury take over her and she welcomed it. However before she could go in a rampage, she needed to finish things with Levy. "So we were both lied to and because of _that thing_," she hissed, "We parted. So Levy, wanna be friends again?" Lucy asked.

Smiling, Levy allowed tears of happiness to make their way. She jumped on the blonde, hugging her tight and wailing, "Of course, Lu!"

Patting her back, Lucy let her own tears fall. She got her friend back and she never should have lost her in the first place. "I missed you, Lev." She whispered into her hair, rocking the small girl back and forth. "I'm keeping you. For good this time."

* * *

**Yay, best friends again! I wouldn't allow the hate to last forever. **

**Hope you like it! I'm going to begin the next chapter now, so it will either be out later or tomorrow. **

**Peace, lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy sat in her car rocking Levy back and forth, calmly. Her actions, however, were completely different from her thoughts. _'THAT TOTAL BITCH! THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO HER?! SHE MADE ME THINK THAT LEVY HAD IT OUT FOR ME! I'LL MAKE THE BITCH PAY!'_ She glanced down at Levy, seeing the bluenette breathing deep with tears still flowing, she sighed and smiled softly. Memories flooded her as she looked at her. She remembered when Levy's mother passed, she held the girl the same way as she did now. Levy's legs on either side of hers and her head on the blondes chest as she cried. Lucy began singing the song she sung to her on that day.

_"You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_when skies are gray._

_You never know, dear_

_how much I love you._

_So, please don't take _

_my sunshine away."_

Her smile only grew fonder as Levy snuggled closer to her. Turning the engine over Lucy drove off, plotting her revenge and holding Levy.

* * *

Getting back to her house, she saw Gajeel's motorcycle missing and figured he must have gone home. Getting over to her door, she opened the door and walked in. On her way in she spotted a note on the table, but continued on. Going to her bedroom, she placed Levy on her bed and walked back to the kitchen. Picking up the note she read,

_Bunny, _

_Went over to the Drunks' place. Hope everything went well with Shrimp. _

_Later, Gajeel._

Chuckling, she placed it on top of her fridge before deciding that she needed to lay down. Climbing into the bed with Levy, she pulled the covers over them and pulled the girl close. Stroking her hair, she let her mind drift and unknowingly fell asleep. Lucy awoke, for the second time today, to squirming. Opening her eyes she looked down, as Levy decided that she was more comfortable than the bed, and watched as she began waking. She returned the smile Levy greeted her with as well as red and groggy eyes. Bringing her hand up, she smoothed her messy hair and said, "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon, Lu." Levy grumbled, snuggling into the other girls' chest more. Laughing, Lucy shook the bluenette. "We have to get up Lev."

"No!" Levy whined.

"Yes!" Lucy mocked, getting up. She listened to the small girl curse but got up nonetheless. Lucy smiled as a plan came to mind.

"Were going to a party tonight." Lucy announced.

Looking over at the blonde bewildered, Levy dumbly asked, "What?"

Giggling, Lucy nodded going to her closet and looked for a dress. Not being able to choose, she pulled out two and showed them to Levy. "Which one?" She asked.

Levy inspected the dresses, both boldly being Lucy-like. One was a red one armed silk dress that went to mid-thigh and the other was a white deep v-neck dress that was lace on the top, covering _some_ of her breasts, and had an opaque bottom with elbow length sleeves. "The red one. Covers more yet shows your sleeve." Levy said.

Nodding happily, Lucy put the other one back in her closet. Pulling out her phone she dialed Gray and put him on speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Gray. Luce and Lev here."

_"Lev? You guys back together?"_

"Yeah we got everything worked out. Anyways, you still having that party tonight?"

_"Yep, should be starting soon. You two in?" _

"You got 'er. We'll be by later. Say hi to the other three for us."

_"No problem, see ya then. Later."_

Grabbing her dress, Lucy motioned for Levy to follow her. Leaving the house, the girls drove to Levy's place. Getting out Levy unlocked the door and went in, Lucy following. They went up the stairs into Levy's room and began getting ready.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls were ready. Levy had curled her hair and was wearing neutral make-up. The dress she wore was a strapless with a white jewelled top and flowing orange bottom that stopped above her knees. She paired it with chunky black heels. The only accessory being a silver clutch.

Lucy had also curled her hair but in ringlets and wore dark make-up. She paired her dress with black 6 inch chained and spiked pumps. Her accessories included black bangles, a black lace chocker and a black clutch. The two girls went to Lucy's car and drove to the party. When they got there, they saw lights flashings from windows and music so loud it could be heard from a block away. Parking on the side of the street, they got out and began walking to the door. Halfway to their destination Lucy slipped her hand in Levy's and intertwined their fingers, only smiling when she looked over to her.

Walking in, the girls were instantly over taken by the smell of alcohol, sweat and teenage hormones. Grasping Levy's hand tighter, Lucy led her over to where Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Cana would be, the booze. Finally seeing them Lucy walked faster until they reached them. Smiling when they saw her, she pulled Levy out from behind her to beside. Being met with glares Levy made to leave but was stopped by Lucy who squeezed her hand in comfort. Glaring back at them Lucy explained, "Lev and I made up, something you all should have known. Gray," Lucy's glare harshen and the man flinched. Softening her expression, she pushed Levy forward, encouraging her to start a conversation which she did, although hesitantly.

Lucy took this time to look at her friends. Natsu was wearing a navy tank top that clung to his profile, showing off his new black and grey dragon tattoo that went up his bicep and over his shoulder and black jeans that hung low on his hips, showcasing the top his grey underwear for all to see. Instead of his scarf, he wore a gold chain. Black combat boots were the finishing touch.

Cana was in a strap-less black dress that ended at her thighs and black leather knee-high boots. She had her forearms covered in bangles. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into a ponytail.

Gray wore a white skin-tight t-shirt that defined his chest. Grey ripped jeans were on his legs hanging loose on his hips as well, showing his black boxers. The sliver cross hung around his neck as usual and he had green tapers in his ears. White converse were on his feet.

And Gajeel, Lucy almost drooled at the sight of him, was wearing a black wife beater that clung to every inch of him. Blue jeans were on his legs, chains attached to them. His hair was let out of it's tie and hung behind him, wildly. Steel-toed construction boots finished the look.

Shaking her thoughts away, Lucy tuned herself into the conversation going on before her.

"Yeah, turns out he's a big man whore!" Cana exclaimed. The groups laughed as the girl went on about her father. Getting a smoke from Natsu, Lucy lit it up and took a drag. She sighed happily as the nicotine filled her lungs, this is what she needed after a stressful day. Her friends and boyfriend, liquor and smokes, pounding music and a party.

Too bad it was ruined.

* * *

**Yay two chapters in one day! **

**R&amp;R **

***bows* lovelies. **


	12. Chapter 12

The party in full swing Lucy and her friends were having the time of their lives, chatting and drinking. Sadly it was ruined. Suddenly the music was cut off and the entire house was in complete silence. Lucy looked at her friends, as they were facing the door, and saw them glancing from her to whomever just entered. Confused, she turned. Standing there was Sabertooth's Orga and Rufus, Sting and Rogue, and "Minerva." Lucy growled, face twisting with anger and hate. _'Good.'_

Lucy stalked up to the cocky group, people parting for her. Finally in front of them, Lucy's anger grew even more.

"Why are you here?" Lucy spat.

Raising a brow, Minerva took a step forward. "And who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?" She asked, smugly.

Smiling demonically, Lucy answered, "Oh, you don't remember me? Didn't think I was that easy to forget_ Minnie._"

Dropping her previous amused expression, Minerva growled. "Heartfillia."

Kicking off her heels, Lucy's smile went from demonic to malicious. "Bingo, bitch." She hissed and ran at the other girl.

Talking her to they floor, Lucy brought a fist up pausing when Minerva cried out, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I know what you did and I'm gonna make sure you don't fuck with me again." She said before smashing her face in. Lucy laughed, a wave of tears going down the purple haired girls' face as her noes was broken. An enraged look flashed in Minerva's eyes before she flipped them over and attacked Lucy. Allowing the onslaught, Lucy tucked her lower body in and brought her feet to Minerva's stomach, kicking with all her might. As she went in the air, Lucy stood and got into a fighting position.

Getting up from her spot where she landed, Minerva spat at Lucy, blood and saliva landing a few feet away. The blonde smirked looking at it asking, "Was that supposed to intimidate me? If anything, it was disgusting. "

Glaring, the two girls circled each other. "What were you even talking about? What did I do to you?" Minerva asked, dodging a punch.

Jumping back, Lucy went back to circling. "I spoke with Levy. Talked _everything_ out. You really had it out for me, eh?"

"Had?" Minerva questioned, aiming a kick for the blonde. "I still do, slut."

Ducking, Lucy grabbed the leg that was aimed for her side. Tugging forwards, Minerva stumbled and fell on her back. Standing over her Lucy bent down, aligning her face to the other. "It's too bad then. Knowing it was you made me pissed, so know this. If you _EVER_ so much as come close to Levy again. I will kill you, don't doubt it for a second. Understood?" Seeing a nod, she knocked Minerva out with a swift right hook. Standing, she looked over at the crowd seeing the boys holding their own against the Sabers.

"Stop. Your bitch is down, get her and yourselves out and don't even fucking think of coming back." Lucy commanded. She felt smug as they obeyed her. Before they left, Sting stopped at the door and turned his head to Lucy. "This isn't over Blondie and you know it."

Looking away Lucy replied, "I know but I won't hesitate to take you all down. Now leave." With that the male walked out.

* * *

Stretching, Lucy walked over to her friends picking her shoes up on the way. Stopping, she turned to the silent crowd and smiled. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY GOING!" She yelled. As soon as the words left her mouth cheers and music filled the house again. Getting to her group, she looked at them and commented, "You look like shit."

"Could say the same to you Luce. Whore actually landed a few decent hits." Cana said poking Lucy cheek, grimacing as she flinched.

"She'll be fine she's tough," Gajeel said, wrapping an arm around her waist. Grinning down at the blonde, "For a bunny." He added.

Elbowing his side, Lucy looked around. Furrowing her brow she turned to Cana. "Where's Lev?"

The older girl lowered her eyes. "She's in the bathroom. That bastard Orga hit her pretty hard."

"She got hit?!" Lucy screamed, eyes frantic and worried. Darting away from the group, she pounded up the stairs. Skidding to a halt, she jiggled the bathroom knob, cursing when she found it locked. Knocking on the door she called, "Lev, open up. It's me."

As the door swung open, Lucy caught the girl as she fell. Going to her knees, she put Levy's head in her lap. "Lu, it hurts." Levy whispered.

"Where baby? Where does it hurt?" She asked rubbing her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears as Levy pointed to her chest.

"Okay baby, I'm going to pick you up and were going to the hospital. Okay?" Seeing her nod, Lucy picked her up and wrapped Levy's legs legs around her waist. Lucy constant whispered "It's okay. You're okay, I've got you." to Levy and herself. Going down the stairs, she caught Natsu's eyes and saw them widen at her tear streaked face before he nodded, getting her message. Making her way to the door, she dropped her shoes and slipped them on. Once out the door she noticed them behind her and turned her head. "It's her ribs."

Opening the car door Lucy climbed in, Levy in her lap as before. Starting it, she waited until everyone was in before taking off.

* * *

**Wow, I feel like this is my worst chapter yet, but I desperately needed some more drama and this just came to mind.**

**R&amp;R, if you feel like something's wrong, don't forget constructive critism is welcomed!**

**Until next time, Lovelies! **


	13. Chapter 13

The car was silent apart from Levy's pained whimpers and Lucy's comforting words. Cana, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel all watched the girls. Even after being enemies for the past three years, a day back together put them back to their closest. The watched as Lucy rocked the girl, tears running down her face in worry and fright. When they first began driving, Gray tried to take the bluenette from the blonde so she could focus on driving but was glared and growled at. To a stranger it would seem as if she were the small girl's mother or older sister and they hadn't been ever apart.

The closer they got to the hospital, the more relieved Lucy became. She had pushed her cruel thoughts for the green haired man away but she knew as soon as her got Levy admitted, the dam would burst and she would track down the sorry excuse of a man. Joy filled her eyes as the hospital came to view and she whispered that they were almost there to the girl in her lap. Pulling in Lucy quickly grew frustrated as the lot was full, banging her palms harshly against the wheel she shouted, "_FUCK!" _her voice going hysterical. Looking over to Gray, she pulled over to the side and climbed out. "Go find a spot and meet me." Was demanded before she jogged off.

Gently bouncing Levy, she walked up to the front desk. A woman, no more than 25 was behind the desk was on her phone. "Excuse me." Lucy said.

The woman glanced to her before going back to her conversation, ignoring the blonde. This pissed Lucy off, all restraint already gone. "Listen bitch," Lucy hissed. This got her attention. "I need you to get off your _fucking phone_ and get a doctor here!" Seeing no movement, Lucy bubbled over. "_I SAID NOW! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR FUCKING SHIT! SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!" _

Lucy didn't care about the people looking at her, she didn't care about anything right now except Levy and if the cock sucking bitch didn't hurry up, she was going to need the O.R, so leveling the woman with a glare that could shake the most fearless man, she was glad as the woman began fumbling, quickly turning off her phone. She tried to be professional but her face was white as paper. "Wha- what can I- I do for you?"

"She has broken ribs. So what I _need _is a doctor." Lucy hissed. The woman quickly picked up the phone and made a call, when she finished she looked back to Lucy. "There should be someone down in five minutes." Nodding swiftly, Lucy turned and went to the waiting area. Sitting down, the people surrounding her got up and moved to a safer distance. Lucy looked down at Levy, and put on a soft smile as she opened her eyes. "Lu?"

Inclining her head, Lucy asked, "What is it baby?"

"Where are we?" Levy rasped. "The hospital. No more speaking okay?"

Levy nodded and placed her head back on her chest. Kissing the top of her head, Lucy continued to rock and smooth her hair, her eyes darting from the doors to the long hall. Another look to the doors showed her friends barrelling in, spotting her and sprinting over. Cana was the first to speak, "So what happened?"

Only giving her a glance, she went back to Levy. "There should be a doctor here soon." She whispered. The teens could all hear the defeat in her voice. Before they could ask anymore questions, a brunette came up to them, shaking and her face pale. "Miss,"

Looking up to her with another fierce glare, the woman went even more white. "Please follow me, the doctor is waiting."

Standing Lucy made her way behind the other woman, her friends trailing behind her. They shared an amused look, in such a situation Lucy could be scarier then usual. It didn't take long to reach the room, the woman ushered Lucy in but stopped the others, complaints leaving all of them. They were quieted by a terrifying look from the blonde.

In the room was a pink haired woman, who's face was set in a scowl. Waving the nurse away, they were left alone.

"My name is Porlyusica. What's the problem?" She demanded, taking Levy from Lucy's hands and laying her on an examination table.

Clamping down a whimper at the loss of the bluenette, Lucy answered. "There was an... incident and she was punched by a very large, muscular male in the chest."

Nodding, Porlyusica felt around, frowning even more at times. "She has three broken ribs and it seems that one has been completely shattered. She will be fine but we will need to do surgery." Picking up a phone, she began speaking. After she hung up, she turned to Lucy. "I suggest you say your goodbyes for today, they are coming for her now and visiting hours will be over soon." With that she left.

Tears falling heavier, Lucy stood shakily and went to Levy. Grasping her dainty hand, she bent over and kissed her forehead while stroking her cheek. "You hear that Lev? You'll be fine, baby. I'm going to have to go now though, but I'll be here as soon as I'm allowed, okay?" Lucy asked, her voice wavering.

Cracking her eyes open, Levy whimpered. "Okay, I love you Lu." She said.

Squeezing tighter, Lucy smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart. I'll see you soon." Giving her one last kiss, Lucy stood back as strangers with a gurney came in and took her away. Walking out, a cry escaped her as she saw Levy looking at her terrified and tears like rivers. Arms wrapped around her, and she turned and buried her face into Gajeel's chest. As she cried, she felt more arms go around her and she took all of her friends support and love. Evening her breathing, she whipped her tears and smiled at her friends, no family. Even seeing the love in their eyes, her thoughts took a turn for the worst. She was going to make the prick bleed. Whoever dare hurt her baby, would pay. Severely.

They watched as Lucy's sadness left and love filled her eyes but what they were waiting for was the fury she stuffed down, to boil over. And boil over it did. They almost chocked as a heavy aura settled around the blonde. This was anger they never felt before but considering the bluenette was like her daughter, they could only imagine the pain Orga would feel.

Rage over taking her mind, she didn't register she had walked away until she was outside. Her thoughts went back to what her fellow blonde had said only a hour earlier. _"This isn't over Blondie and you know it." _He was right, it wasn't over and it wouldn't be until Levy's pain was dealt back ten-fold on to everyone in their group. When it came to Levy, her friend, sister and daughter, Lucy always went over the deep-end. This was no different, they would pay. She would take them down as if she was a lion and they were prey.

A disturbed smile on her face, one that scared the others, Lucy stalked to her car. _'Let the hunt begin.' _She thought.

* * *

**Ouhh, another fight scene soon. Even thought I can't write them, I still enjoy it. **

**Hope this chappie was tasteful! **

**Tootles Lovelies! xo**


	14. Chapter 14

Tension filled the car as the group made their way back to Lucy's. Not much was different from the drive to the hospital, except instead of looking at the blonde in concern, they looked at her as if she was a demon. Waves of outrage crashed into them and they were torn between joining the blonde in her anger or standing back and feeling sorry for the poor bastard that would get her wrath. They cackled internally and joined her.

Parking in her driveway, Lucy got out and stormed into the house. Going to her bedroom Lucy stripped, not caring that her friends were right behind her. Rummaging in her dresser, she pulled out black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and shucked them on. Grabbing an old pair of buckled combat boots. She turned to the others, who just stood staring at her.

Raising a brow, "What? I have something to do." She stated.

"And what may that be?" Cana questioned.

Huffing, Lucy went back to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Throwing out clothes she reached the bottom and pulled it out, surprising only Gajeel. "I'm going to the Sabers' hideout. They have their own little 'gang' and I'm positive they went back there after the fight. You should know by now what I'm gonna do." Lucy said.

Eyes widening, Gray shook his head. "No. No, no, no fucking way. You are not that person anymore, Lucy."

Natsu nodded. "Yea Luce. Stripper's right, you don't do that shit anymore."

While trying to convince Lucy that she 'wasn't this person', Gajeel stood there shocked and confused. There was his bunny, pulling out weapons of all kinds. Knives, daggers, knuckle dusters, etc. and looking completely fine with it. Deciding to add his two cents, he spoke. "Okay, the fuck is everyone talking about?"

As everyone went silent, Lucy sighed. "Years ago, I was an underground fighter. These guys here were in a fight club, Fairy Tail, awhile back but decided it was best to leave that life. So we all went about forgetting about those things." She explained. Seeing his eyes widen and him begin to stutter, she walked up to Gajeel. Kissing him, she pulled back and whispered, "We all know you were in Phantom. Don't look so..._ frazzled." _

"Lu, you know you can't do this alone." Cana said calmly, trying desperately to get the girl to change her mind.

Shaking her head, Lucy looked at the three. "I can damn well try. Either your with me or against me."

Sharing a look, the all sighed and raised their hands, thumb and forefinger out. The action made Lucy smile. "Don't suppose you need a hand?"

Looking at her boyfriend, she nodded. "Come on, we got a few stops to make."

* * *

Stopping at Gajeel and Gray's homes, they made their way to Sabertooth. After about a two hour drive, Lucy turned down a dark street. Glancing around she looked to Cana, who was in the passenger seat, but addressed everyone. "They're expecting us."

"You sure?" Natsu asked. Nodding Lucy pointed outside, where there were cars parked off to the side. "They also want us to know, they're waiting. This is what Sting was talking about."

They watched as a building came to view. A old mansion, by the looks of it. Spray-painted tigers were all over the large doors. "Jackpot." Lucy whispered, tilting her head up as they got to the front. She smiled largely as she got out. The hunt had ended but the takedown is just beginning. As the thought went through her head, she knew her family was with her. Revenge was something they were _always_ the best at. Her joyful smile turned predatory as she pushed the doors open. Inside was filled with people, from teens to adults but she wasn't scared, it only made her excitement grow until she was practically bursting at the seams. "You know," She drawled looking up, some shivering at her terrifying voice. Suddenly she turned her best glare on them, those who shivered took a step back. "You should _never_ fuck with a lionesses cubs."

* * *

**Another short ass chapter. Sorry! **

**Either was, I didn't have a lot of time for this chapter and I probably won't get a chance to even write tomorrow. **

**So, Saturday I will be posting between 2 and 5 chapters! Hope this one was fine. **

**Xoxo, Lovelies! **


	15. Chapter 15

Stepping forward, Sting faced the Fairy Tail members. Directing his attention to the blonde, he crossed his arms over his chest, presenting a cocky air around him.

"What ever are you talking about?" He asked.

Snorting, Lucy copied his actions. "Please Sting, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You're also waiting here for us, so it's obvious. But if you need some help. _Levy._"

Chuckling he began clapping his hands. "Oh, you mean the little bluenette? How is she, anyways? Heard Orga say she was pretty easy." He then brought a finger to his chin and began tapping. "Wonder if she's easy to get in the sack too?" Sting added as an after thought, the rest of his group laughing.

They were quickly silenced by a growl. Looking to the source they saw Lucy, who was clenching her fists. "Where's the green haired fucker?!" She yelled. Her face went red as the tall man appeared, cracking his knuckles. He rose a brow at the short blonde, who looked more like an angry puppy, than a threat.

An excited smile lit her face as he came out. "You," She pointed, "are _mine._" With an incline of her head, the people behind her attacked, quickly taking out the weaker members then going on to their rivals.

* * *

Lucy stalked up to the man, fists clenched. She didn't care about the other fights going on around her, all she cared about was disgusting man in front of her. She pitied him, he had to deal with her. Poor man. They traded glares, waiting for the other to make the first move. Taking the chance, Lucy brought her left hand up and swung at his nose. Before she could make contact, she was suddenly found herself thrown in the air. Eyes widening, she landed a few feet away and looked at Orga as he lowered his foot. Hands firmly placed in his pockets.

"You and your little friend are one in the same. No challenge at all." It was muffled as he yawned loudly. Getting up, Lucy dashed at him and caught him by the arm that was currently outstretched. Using all her strength, she twisted the appendage in front of them both. She smirked widely as his eyes tightened in pain and a snap resounded in the air around them. Taking the now useless limb, she turned and flipped him over her. Placing a foot on his chest, she looked down at him. "Who wasn't the challenge again?" She asked, laughing as he glared.

* * *

Charging at the man in front of him, Natsu sent a fist flying and connected it with Sting's nose. Stumbling back, Sting clutched his nose and glared at the pinkette.

"You fucked with the wrong girl, Eucliffe." Natsu said, running again.

Dodging, Sting kicked Natsu aside. Watching him fall, he asked, "Really how so?" before punching him in the face.

Retaliating, Natsu brought a fist to his gut, more than likely cracking some ribs. "She...was...Lucy...Ashley." Every word Natsu spoke was punctuated but his fist.

Gasping for air, Sting allowed his words to register. A few years back Lucy Ashley was a highly popular underground fighter. She never lost and was wanted by many gangs and clubs. She, however, disappeared from the underground after a brutal match where she was almost killed. Being so lost in his thoughts, Sting never noticed Natsu's fast approach until he was on the ground with a throbbing jaw. Swinging out a leg, Sting toppled him and jumped on top of Natsu. Delivering punches left and right leaving Natsu seeing black spots. "There's no way Blondie is Ashley. She disappeared years ago." Sting yelled.

Taking the opening, Natsu shifted all his weight to his hips and swiftly flipped them, returning the onslaught. After his knuckles began bleeding and the blonde was about to lose conciseness, he turned Sting's head to where Lucy was. Leaning down he glanced at his best friend, who delivered a hard kick to Orga's head. "Scary bitch, ain't she? There is your Ashley." He asked before grasping blonde locks and smashing his head to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Natsu plopped down leaning back on his hands and spread his legs in front of him, watching Lucy's fight. "Damn." He winced, feeling the hulking man's pain.

* * *

Gray panted as he dodged an oncoming kick. Jumping back, he bent down with his hand on his knees. _'It's like he can read my movements' _He thought. Wiping sweat off his forehead, he watched as the man across from him stood there, waiting. _'I know how to end this and quickly as well. He has good agility but that's all, a few well placed hits will take him down.' _"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Rufus asked.

Gray furrowed his brow in confusion. "What is?"

Smirking slightly, Rufus brought a hand up and waved it around. "Us fighting when it is I who will win."

Glaring at the man, Gray straightened. "I never lose to the same opponent twice. You're no exception." He spat. Attacking, Gray began a series of hits, Rufus dodging them all. _'Right, left, right, left, throw right... HIT RIGHT!'_ Finally landing one, Gray roundhouse kicked him as he stumbled from the unexpected contact. Landing on the floor, Rufus blinked away blackness and shock. "I told you, I _never_ lose to the same opponent twice." Gray growled. Chuckling, Rufus looked over to Lucy. "I'm afraid the Ms. Lucy may not have the same outcome. Letting her anger fuel her, she could end up in the same situation of near death." Hearing enough of his talk, Gray swung his foot out and connected it with Rufus stomach causing him to blackout.

"Fuckin' bastard." Gray said to the now prone form before walking over to Natsu.

* * *

Cana sighed, dodging a barrage of fists and legs. This was easy, too easy, even with their numbers. With Minerva most likely still being out cold, she had no one good to fight so she took all the lackeys. Grabbing someone's shoulder she threw her fist to their gut while kicking the person behind her. _'Ugh! Everyone has their own fight and these weaklings are boring. Wis- BOOZE!' _Thoughts now on the open bar, she glared as the rest of them blocked her from her destination. Taking them all out quickly, she squealed holding vodka and rum to her chest and nuzzling them.

Drawing the attention of Natsu and Gray, she waved them over. They were each covered in blood and would have some nasty bruises tomorrow.

"Cana?" Natsu asked, looking at her warily.

Gleefully smiling, she shoved a couple of bottles in their faces. "Come, sit, drink and watch the show." She said, gesturing to the two remaining fights. Getting settled they flicked their eyes between Lucy and Gajeel, wincing at times and cheering at others.

* * *

Throwing his head back, Gajeel felt the graze of a knife on his forehead. Blocking the on coming attack with his arm, he brought his other hand up and punched his look-alike in the face. "What's gotten into you Ryos?" He grunted. The other man snarled, in pain and anger, and kicked out at Gajeel. Grunting from the impact, Gajeel twisted the arm he, luckily, still had a grasp on and twisted it. "It's Rogue now, bastard."

Quickly snapping his arm, Gajeel raised a brow as the black haired man howled in pain. "Rogue, really?" Seeing the glare he shook his head. "Fine, go by what you want, won't change anything. You still fight like a pansy bitch." Sweeping Rogue's legs out from under him, Gajeel flipped him over his shoulder and brought him down on his head, quickly ending the fight with a sickening crack. Rolling his shoulders, he saw Lucy being over thrown and the others cheering her on. Deciding it would be best not to interfere, more like frightened by his girlfriend, he walked over to the group of drunk teens.

Tugging a bottle of vodka from Cana's hand, he brought it up to his mouth and drank. Pulling it away, he wiped at the liquid that slipped down his chin. "So, who's winning?" Gajeel asked to no one in particular.

Nodding to the fight, Cana said, "Lucy has the upper hand in this one, but Orga's got size and strength. Right now, I'm not sure who will win." Hearing her outlook, they all turned their attention back to the fight.

* * *

Lucy and Orga jumped away from each other simultaneously. Panting, her eyes darted to and fro. She was exhausted and needed to end this quickly. Running, she jump-kicked his chest and heard a satisfying crunch. Continuing on, Lucy kept attacking his chest, either it be punches or kicks. She had put on her brass-knuckles earlier, helping with her hits. Orga quickly went down, hands grasping his chest. Standing over him, Lucy placed a wild grin on her face. "This is payback, you never hurt my baby. You will have the worst possible consequences. I'm not the same little girl, like three years ago. I won't run off when deaths looking me in the face." She ended with a glare.

Sighing, Orga nodded. "Guess you aren't, you got me down didn't you? Well finish it." He rasped, harshly.

Shaking her head, Lucy turned to her friends. "I'm not a killer. But I will leave you here, unattended and waiting until your friends wake. Whatever happens in the mean time, is not on my hands."

Smiling, Lucy limped over to the fools who were hooting and hollering at her victory. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

**So here's a new chappie. Going to do a few tomorrow, two maybe. **

**R&amp;R**

**Love you, Lovelies! xox**


	16. Chapter 16

Walking out of the mansion, Lucy was surprised to find the sun had already risen and high in the sky. Tuning and patting down the wasted Cana, she pulled out her phone._ 'Holy fuckin' hell. 8:15am, didn't think it was that early.' _Shrugging her shoulders and wincing at the pain, she wobbled over to her car, ignoring the drunken laughter of her friends. Waiting for them to file in, she figured that by the time they got to town, visiting hours should have started. Driving off, a smile formed on her face. She had gotten revenge for her baby, something that she found filling an unknown hole in her heart.

Even after years apart, Levy was someone who Lucy would protect with her life. After her mother died, Levy depended on her like a daughter would, so she filled that role and found that she preferred that over a best friend relationship. Only ever knowing her mother, Levy was left parentless and Lucy took her in, providing food, a home and unending love. She considered Lucy's mother an aunt but soon her mother had died as well. Leaving the two girls alone in grief, Lucy had pushed aside her pain and gotten into underground fighting as a way to make money. As they drifted apart, Levy went to live with her uncle and Lucy was alone again.

The day that Levy had hit her was the same day she was supposed to fight Orga. So when she was distracted by the hurt of Levy hating her, Orga had a chance to beat the 'undefeated' Ashley and he took it. Pushing her to death's door, Lucy's pain became anger and it never left. So she took it out on the girl that had caused it. Once they had talked things out, Lucy snapped back into her lost mother role and seeing the girl in pain made red cover her vision.

Coming out of the past, Lucy saw the hospital in view. Turning the corner, she pulled into a parking spot and quickly got out. Entering, she shocked everyone by her condition. Who wouldn't be though? A little blonde with her clothes torn and covered in blood and bruised. Going to the receptionist, who was thankfully not the same woman as before, she asked for Levy's room and made her way up.

Opening the door, Lucy felt a piece of her heart break at the small girl lying motionless on the white bed. Pulling up a chair, she planted herself down and grasped Levy's hand. Rubbing circles on her hand and petting her head, Lucy waited for her eyes to open. Not fifteen minutes later, fluttering lids and a groan caught her attention. Greeting Levy with a soft upwards tilt of her lips, she watched as the girl pushed away sleep. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?"

Returning the smile, Levy answered. "Hi momma, I'm feeling better but can I have some water?" Instantly reaching for the Styrofoam cup, she brought it to the girls lips.

"Slowly now." Lucy reprimanded, as she gulped it down. Complying to her wishes, Levy took small sips of the water. Pulling it away, she put it back on the bedside table. Inching over Levy patted the area beside her, inviting Lucy to laydown. Lifting the covers, Lucy climbed in and held Levy as she made herself comfortable on the blondes chest.

Not moving, Levy fiddled with Lucy's fingers and decided to ask about the blood she saw when she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Sighing, Lucy closed her eyes. "I got him back." Was all she said. A small smile lit the bluenette's lips at her mother getting revenge for her. "A lot's happened in the past day." Levy whispered.

Nodding in agreement, Lucy threaded Levy's locks through her hand and squeezed their intertwined fingers. "Yeah. We made up, I fought Minerva, you got hurt, I got revenge and the rest are in the back of my car past out." Lucy listed.

Giggling, "Why are the out?" Levy asked.

"They got drunk watching my fight. You know Cana." Lucy said. "Now get some sleep. It's been a long fucking day."

Snuggling into the plentiful chest she was using as a pillow, Levy whispered. "I love you, momma. To infinity and beyond."

Chuckling at the reference, Lucy replied. "Love you more, baby. To infinity and beyond." Before they both drifted asleep.

* * *

Blinking her eyes open, Lucy looked around. White walls and disinfectant surrounded her and looking down a blue headed weight held her down. Slipping from Levy's grip, Lucy stretched, flinching at her wounds. Thinking it would be best to get them checked, she kissed Levy's head and went to look for a nurse. Spotting one, she walked up to them. "Hey." She said.

Turning the nurse's eyes widened. "Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering if you could check these out." Lucy said, gesturing to her body. Nodding the woman, who's name tag said 'Dylan', pulled Lucy away to an empty room. Sitting down, Lucy watched as Dylan pulled out all the needed items and quickly got to work. Half a hour later, Lucy's was bandaged and disinfected. Going back to Levy's room, she was surprised to find Cana, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel in the room speaking to the now awake girl. Spotting her first was Levy, as she was the only one facing the door. "Momma! You didn't leave." She said happily. The other's turned at Levy proclamation. Walking up to her, Gajeel wrapped her in a tight hug and fierce kiss.

A cough broke them out of their show. Pulling away, Lucy was met with the blushing face of Levy, Natsu's eyes on the window and, Gray and Cana's perverted grins. "No baby, I wouldn't leave without telling you first." Lucy said, addressing her earlier statement. Pulling away Lucy gave Gajeel a look, promising they would finish that later. Going back to her pervious spot and pulling Levy to her, Lucy addressed the rest of them. "How was the drinks?" She asked, pouting.

"Sorry Luce, but you had to drive, right?" Gray said, guiltily with Natsu nodding.

Cana shrugged. "I wasn't gonna share."

A short knock came from the door before it opened, reviling Porlyusica. "Visiting hours are over for now and I need to give the girl a look."

Face turning sour, Lucy turned her head to Levy. "I'll come by tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Bye, I love you momma." Levy said.

"I love you too, baby. Bye-bye." Lucy replied, bending down to kiss her head. Heading to the door, Lucy looked at her once more and waved as it shut. Heading down the hall, she intertwined her hand with Gajeel's._ 'It's the beginning of a new day, so seize it.' _She thought with a grin.

* * *

**This chapter, I loved to write. The feels! And who else loves the mother-daughter roles for Lucy and Levy?**

**Xoxo, Lovelies! *Muwha***


	17. Chapter 17

A month later, Levy was finally discharged from the hospital. To call Lucy ecstatic would be a major understatement. When she got the call, she screamed at Gajeel to 'Get his fucking ass down here before she ripped his balls off and shoved them up his ass.' Even though she had seen Levy improve, she still cried as she watched her walk over to them with little trouble.

Two weeks following that, she was back in school, which had three weeks left. When Lucy and Levy returned, everyone was surprised to find the two holding hands and speaking to each other, instead of hitting and screaming. After time, Lucy even got the bluenette to join in her pranks, which is why the two are now in the office.

"So what did you do this time?" Makarov questioned.

"Mr. Macao was being a pervert and staring at my chest." Lucy said, leaning back against the back of her chair. Levy giggled looking over at her. "I have to say Lu, I can see why."

Brows furrowed, Lucy looked down at herself. She was wearing her regular combat boots, skin tight ripped jeans with chains attached and a metallic blue corset, that pushed up her already full chest. Looking back to the girl, she said "Why? And he was staring at you and your uniform too."

Rolling her eyes, Levy replied. "You look like a slut!"

Eyes back on her chest, "So I do." Lucy murmured. Coughing, Makarov gave them a look, asking for what they did.

"I spit, spit balls at him, and Levy put makeup on him when he fell asleep." Lucy said, pulling out her phone and showing it to the man. Unable to hold it in, he burst out laughing as the picture showed a purple haired man with bright pink eye shadow and deep red lips. The girls joined him in his laughter. After getting himself together, he glared at them two girls but they could clearly see the mirth in them.

"Well girls, considering school is almost finished there's not much I can do anymore that I haven't already done. So you get off free." He said, waving them away. Getting up from their seats, Levy and Lucy walked out holding hands, not noticing a smile on the old mans face at their actions. He was happy that they were friends again, even more so that they snapped back into the mother/daughter relationship they've had since their mothers' past.

* * *

"So momma," Levy began. School had finished for the day and they were back at Lucy's house along with Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Gray. Receiving a nod, she continued. "I was wondering if you still had... space?"

Eyes enlarging, Lucy head whipped around from where she was cooking at the stove. Ignoring the questioning gazes from everyone else, Lucy ran over to Levy and tackled her to the floor. "YES! Yes, of course!" With the girls fawning over each other, Gajeel looked at Natsu. "What just happened?" He asked.

"They lived together but stopped after Levy moved in with her uncle." The pinkette explained. An 'Oh, I see.' expression fell on his face.

"So we'll get everything tomorrow?" Lucy asked, eyes bright and cheeks red. "Sure!"

Crushing the girl closer, Lucy whispered. "I missed you." Causing Levy to smile softly and snuggle closer into the death grip.

"As much as I hate to break up this bonding moment, we have to go." Gray said standing. Breaking from the hug, Lucy turned to her friends and said goodbye. Everyone but Gajeel. Sliding up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "You okay, Bunny?" He asked, noticing the girl shaking a small bit.

Tears fell from her eyes and she hastily rubbed them away and leaned into his embrace. "Yeah, I guess it's just all catching up to me."

Leading her to the bed, Gajeel pulled her down with him. Caressing her cheek, he looked into her happy eyes. "What is?"

"Everything," She sighed. "Levy and I being together again, her getting hurt, moving back in with me. I haven't cared about much since she left and when she came back, these _feelings_ are consuming me and it's difficult to handle."

Understanding flashed across his face. Laying down, he pulled her to his chest and began trailing his fingers up and down her spine. "I get it, it's overwhelming to have these just crash down on you. But after awhile, it will be normal for you again."

Mock shock read on her features. "Oh my Gajeel, I never knew you were such an insightful man." She cooed.

Playfully glaring, Gajeel rolled them over and looked down at her. Growling, he said. "Let me show you just how insightful I can be." Before attacking with a huge grin on his lips.

* * *

**Oh my! It's been forever! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner and then giving you this shitty chapter. Truth is, I've had a full plate and noticed that when I have things to do I completely lose my inspiration, but don't fear! My life will soon be back on track, so by next week I should be updating and even posting a new story! **

**Love you all, my Lovelies! XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

The school was buzzing in preparation. Prom was just around the corner and everything needed to be prefect. Everyone was excited, practically bouncing off the walls. Everyone but Lucy.

She walked down the halls with Gray and Natsu. They had ditched class to spend some time together, something they haven't gotten to do often. Their destination was the roof, the place that they call their own. She stood in between the two, holding their hands and swinging them, humming a small tune. She missed this, them. Reaching the door, she swung it open and entered. Sighing, she looked behind her feeling the stares. "What?" she asked.

Shaking their heads, Gray spoke. "Nothing. We just.." He trailed off. Pinking it up, Natsu finished. "Missed this." He smiled.

Smiling back, Lucy went over and tackled them in a hug. Arms wrapped around her waist and two heads went to the crook of her neck. "Me too." She whispered. As she hugged them, she thought back to when they first met. Something she's been doing a lot.

-Flashback-

_Lucy was tired. She had two back to back fights last night and got home at 3am. Even after getting home bruised and bloody, Levy had been awake and started yelling at her. By the time 5 rolled around, she had just gotten to bed but her mind wouldn't shut off, so she ended up with 15 minutes of sleep. So all in all, she wasn't in a mood to be around people. Classes past by her slowly, and she walked out of most of them. When the bell rang, she was about to go home but she remembered there was band, something she _had_ to go to today. So making her way down she put her headphones on and ignored everything else. Turns out it wasn't a good idea. _

_Turning the corner, she bumped into something and fell. Opening her eyes, she saw to very handsome boys. One had pink hair and the other was only wearing pants. Not swayed by their looks, Lucy stood up and glared at the two, to which the shivered. "Watch where your going, stupid fuckers!" _

_The stripper put his hands out in front of him defensively. "Whoa there. We didn't mean to bump into you lady. Jesus, crazy." The last part was mumbled under his breath but the pinkette heard and snickered. _

_Glaring at them even harder, Lucy took at step forward and punched them both in the gut. Bending over from the hit, they gasped for missing air. "Don't fuck with me right now." Lucy threatened. _

_"We weren't!" They yelled together. Rolling her eyes, Lucy stepped away and continued to the music room. _

_When she got to the room, she took a seat and waited on the two students who had gone for a moment. Turns out it was the two she had previously hit, and they were to perform together. A few days later, they became friends and soon they were stuck to each other like glue. _

-End-

Lucy came back from memory lane by two hands waving in front of her face. Eyes dilating, she saw Gray and Natsu standing there with concerned expressions. Smiling at them, she shook her head telling them it was nothing. Sitting, they pulled her down on their laps and watched as people went about their business. Leaning against their chests, Lucy breathed in the cologne they wore. It was her favorite and when she told them that it was all they ever wore. A long time ago, she had a crush on the both of them but knew that if she ever told them, it would ruin the friendships. Later on the love she held for them became sibling love, she also knew that they had feelings for her as well but now they liked two beautiful girls, whom they were most likely taking to prom.

She was happy now, her family was back together. Gajeel was with her, Levy, and she was spending time with her boys. Life was seemingly perfect but she knew better than that, something would happen and she was prepared for the worst. She did hope that it would wait until summer though, it's been frantic lately and she needed a break. The others did too.

Cana had gone back over seas, her boyfriend, Freed, missed her but promised that when summer came he would visit with her. Freed was an old friend, who had moved away when he was 14. Always liking the brunette, when they met at college he asked her out and have been together for the past 3 years. News is, he's going to propose soon.

Everything was crashing down on Lucy, good and bad. She couldn't say it wasn't exciting, life throwing punches left and right. The worst part was all the feelings, after feeling hate for so long, it was difficult to adjust but having family around made it easier. She just didn't want them to get hurt, she was always a beacon for trouble and the latest events just hardened that fact. She would protect them all with her life, wouldn't allow them to feel the pain she could shield them from. She was the mother, although that is her role with Levy, Lucy feels the same way for all of them. It didn't matter that they were older, she had this instinct to just coddle them, love them and be there for them. It came from her gut and a fighter never goes against their gut.

Her eyes lit with determination. Looking to her boys it only, made it stronger. "I love you two." She said. Looking down at the blonde, they both saw the glint in her eyes but ignored it as they knew it would be pointless to talk to her about it. Registering her words, Natsu gave her a side hug and Gray ruffled her hair. "We love you too, Luce." They said. Silent once again, they all let their thoughts wander, none realising their hands and linked together and were tightly gripped. The boys with love and Lucy with fear and determination.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter. It looks more into Lucy's feelings and her outlook. Hope you liked it. **

**Also, go check out the Lyon/Lucy pairing for my new story! **

**Xoxo, Lovelies!**


	19. Chapter 19

It was last period before the friends left the roof. Walking down the hall laughing, they reminisced of past jokes and pranks. Coming to a fork, Lucy hugged them before heading to her class. Opening the door, she walked in. She didn't have to worry about being sent to the office as the teacher was asleep. Levy was in her class, so she went to her desk and pulled up a seat. Sitting she smiled at the bluenette when she looked up from her book. "Hey baby."

Dog-earing the page, Levy placed the novel on her desk. "Hi, momma. Where were you?"

"I was with Natsu and Gray spending some time with them." Lucy explained. Nodding, the bluenette fell silent before her eyes lit in excitement. Bouncing in her seat, she let out a small shriek and grabbed Lucy's hand in her own.

"Momma! We have to go dress shopping today!" She said loudly. When people looked over, Lucy flipped them off, glaring. Looking back to the ecstatic girl, Lucy sighed.

"Okay, we'll go after school." As soon as she got the words out, she was tackled back to the floor. An 'oof' sounded amongst the crash.

Pulling her head from the blondes neck, Levy looked sheepishly at Lucy, who laughed. Climbing off of her, Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up. Ruffling blue hair, Lucy took Levy's seat and pulled her down and her lap. Lucy spent the rest of the school day listening to Levy whisper excitedly to her about dresses. _'Please end day.'_

* * *

Lucy looked at the building in front of her. It was a simple brick building, the only problem was that it had _sparkly_ _a__nd pink _dresses in the window. She prayed as Levy dragged her inside. Racks of colored dresses lined the shop, and Lucy groaned helplessly as Levy cheered. She noticed a woman walking up to her. She had blonde hair and a big rack. "Hello, I'm Jenny. How may I help you today?" She asked, eyeing Lucy's piercings and tattoos.

Before Lucy could tell her off, Levy spoke up. "We're looking for prom dresses."

Smiling at the girl, Jenny nodded and began walking away. "As you can see, we have many different styles and colors for all occasions. Feel free to browse around and if you need any help, just come find me." She said. Levy dragged her over to the closest rack. Pushing dresses aside and pulling ones that she found interesting out and into Lucy's arms.

By the time they finished, Lucy's head was covered and she had net in her mouth. "Come on ma! Let's go try them on." Levy exclaimed, pushing on her shoulders.

Trusting the bluenette, Lucy walked forward and dropped the dresses when Levy pulled her to a stop, turns out there were only several. Looking around, she found that they were in the fitting area. Five stalls lined the wall and a small sofa sat in front of them. She watched as Levy pulled out a blue dress and ran to the first stall. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a knee-length strapless dress. It was dark blue at the top and faded into light blue at the bottom. It had sequins on the bodice. Twirling, Levy posed for Lucy. Lifting a hand to her chin, she shook her head. "No. One, it's too long and second it's just...not your color." She said.

Pouting, Levy returned to the dressing room. As she was in there, Lucy looked through the stack of clothing. Finding one, she quickly got up and went to the curtain of Levy's room. Shoving it aside, she ignored Levy's protests of her 'nakedness' and pushed the fabric into her arms. "Put it on." She demanded and left.

When Levy came out her face was still red from Lucy intrusion. Looking the girl over Lucy smiled widely and nodded. The dress went to her thighs and was orange. It had white lace sleeves and detailing with rhinestones on the bodice. Jumping up, she hugged Levy. "You look, amazing." She whispered.

Arms tightening, Levy smiled to Lucy, her eyes damp. "You think so?" She asked.

Rubbing her cheek, Lucy looked straight into her wet eyes. "Of course." she stated, firmly.

Running back, Levy quickly got undressed and came out. Putting the dress to the side, she looked through the pile. Grabbing one, she shoved it in Lucy's hands and pushed her into the vacant room. Stumbling, Lucy pulled the dress away from her chest and looked it over before putting it on. Zipping it up, she looked in the mirror and gasped. It was a solid black mid-thigh dress, that had lace going over her chest and stopping at a chocker. It had a risky dropped back, ending just above her tailbone.

Walking out, she looked at Levy for approval. She didn't disappoint. Her previous tears fell and she smiled so wide, Lucy was surprised her cheeks didn't burst. Levy began nodding, first slowly then rapidly before running to her and crushing her in a hug. "YES!" She shouted. Throwing her head back, Lucy let out a heartfelt laugh.

"Okay then, I guess we'll be getting these two." She chuckled.

* * *

Walking out of the shop, the two girls laughed and spoke about the dance coming up. "So Lu, who do you thinks going to ask you're boys?" Levy questioned, realizing that said boys didn't have a date.

Looking over to the bluenette, Lucy answered as if it was obvious. "Lisanna and Juvia."

Levy gave a shocked 'really' look, to which she nodded. "I remember every time we would be in our groups, they would look at them with love in their eyes. And after they would glare at me but they have the hots for Natsu and Gray." She explained. "So are you going to ask Jet?"

When Levy didn't answer, Lucy rolled her eyes. "If you don't, I'll do it for you." She sang.

Shaking her head, Levy said distractedly. "No, I'll do it."

Bumping their shoulders together, Lucy had to admit that they made a cute couple. Jet like Levy for years but she never did anything about it because they had been friends. Seems that had changed though, as she had sex with the boy. Anyways, Lucy continued her conversation with her daughter. Admitting that she _might_ be a little excited for the dance but more so to see her boyfriend in a suit. Walking down the street, they window shopped for awhile before deciding it was best to go home for now. The car coming in view Lucy and Levy stopped, shock and anger coming over them.

The windshield of her car was smashed to pieces and spray paint covered the vehicle and standing there was someone that made the two girls sick to their stomachs. "Fuck..." Lucy's ex-boyfriend, whom was obsessed with her causing the blonde to quickly leave him, Dan Straight.

* * *

**Yay finished this chapter! It took so long on account of the no inspiration thing but I did it! **

**Read&amp;Review **

**Salute, Lovelies! Xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Lucy screeched. Her car was trashed and her ex- boyfriend was leaning against it smugly. Storming up, she passed him and went over her car. Tires, slashed. Mirrors, broken. Windshield, smashed. Seats, cut. Body, keyed and spray painted. All in all, FUCKED! She put on a blank face and turned to Dan. Levy flinched as she saw the face, it meant trouble for whoever was gazed upon and it wasn't helping that the blonde was shaking uncontrollably. She decided it would be best to take a few, hundred, steps back.

"Dan," Lucy said. No emotion could be found in her voice. "Did you do this?"

The redhead nodded, completely unaware of the anger she held in. Instead, he began fawning over her. She did say the man was obsessed with her and she sure as shit didn't lie. He was speaking but Lucy didn't even listen, no Lucy was thinking of what could have caused this. She hadn't spoken to Dan in five months after she dum-. Shit, she forgot to dump him. Sure, she left and never spoke to him again but she didn't say it. But can't he take a hint?! Five months after he, one cheated on her and two, she found an _alter_ of herself in his closet. The guy was a total creep, a hot creep but she had Gajeel and he was the hottest, but we're getting off track.

Suddenly finding his face _way_ to close to hers, Lucy pushed him away from her face. "Why?" She asked. Dan stopped struggling and looked at her. "Because I love you of course."

Vision turning red, Lucy blew a gasket. "WE AREN'T TOGETHER DAN, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND REALLY? YOU LOVE ME SO YOU FUCK _MY MOTHER'S CAR?!_" By the end, Lucy was hysterical with anger. Frustrated tears welled in her eyes. She was fucked, end of story. It was her mother's most cherished item. Layla wasn't a typical mother, no she was a racer and that was her baby. She loved that car so much and Dan _ruined_ it. The tears fell and so did she. Feeling small arms wrap around her, Lucy grasped Levy and sobbed. She was the only one that knew how important it was and she was just as heartbroken as the blonde. She considered both Lucy and Layla mothers and seeing something important to them, destroyed? It hurt, oh how it fucking hurt.

Dan stood there awkwardly as the girls sat on the ground. Soon Lucy stood, weakly, but she stood. Leveling him with a look so terrifying, Lucy said one word. "Leave." And he ran, knowing the blonde had anger issues before but dealing with them firsthand and having it directed at him was totally different. Breaking down again, Lucy clung to the bluenette, who had her phone out. "Gray? Yeah listen, were at 4th. I need you to come here right now... Look I don't care, _now!_ Bring Gajeel and Natsu, too." Hanging, up Levy hushed the grief-stricken blonde. Her own eyes welling with tears and meeting up with Lucy's on the pavement.

* * *

Levy looked up as squealing tires met her ears. A red Chevy truck came speeding down the road before coming to a sudden stop in front of her. Jumping out of the driver's seat was Natsu, with Gray and Gajeel following behind. Noticing the blonde, who lay asleep in her lap, the began shouting question after question. Holding up a hand, they quieted. Pointing to the car, she whispered a name that had their stomachs churning. "Dan Straight."

Gray looked over the wreckage, walking around the car. "He did this?"

Nodding, Levy looked down at Lucy, stroking her hair like Lucy did to her own. "It was her mothers, you know. She was a racer and that was her car. When she died, Lucy cherished it so much. It was the only thing she got to keep." She said softly, more tears flowing and landing on the blondes face. Natsu and Gray looked over shocked, they never knew it was Layla's. "But, she told us she bought it off a friend." Gray mumbled.

Levy chuckled and shook her head. "No, she lied. For good reason, Layla was very popular and many wanted the car but she refused. When they heard she died, they wanted to buy it off of the person who got it. Only problem was they didn't know Lucy existed." She explained, tears falling harder. Gajeel sat down beside her and caressed the unconscious woman's cheek, making Levy smile. Turning in her sleep, Lucy tucked her face into Levy's stomach and brought a hand up, wiping the salty drops. "Shh, don't...cry baby." She mumbled, still knocked out. Gripping the hand to her cheek, Levy smiled and kissed her palm. "Love you momma. Even in your sleep you look after me." She whispered.

"Of course. Baby needs mama." She said, most likely sleeping so deeply she can hear them. "Shut up Natsu. You too Gray. Dicks." She said a little louder. Gajeel stifled his laughter behind both hands while said boys looked at Lucy, and each other, angrily. "You're fault Flame Brain/ Ice Prick!" The shouted together. This caused them to start a fight in the middle of the street. Soon enough, Natsu threw Gray into Gajeel. "You almost hit Bunny and Shrimp! Bastards!" He shouted, glaring before joining in the brawl.

Rolling her eyes, Levy stared at Lucy. A lot _has_ happened and it's only getting worse. Levy couldn't figure out why this was all happening to the blonde in her lap. She wasn't even 17 yet and things keep piling up. Her, Sabertooth, Orga and now Dan. Can't she get a break, she's deserving of one. _'Momma. Luck was never on your side, was it?'_ Levy questioned herself. You had to admire her, though. No matter what, she stays standing like an old tree. No matter the circumstances. When Levy needed a home, she gave her one. When Lucy's own mother past? She pushed her sadness away and comforted her. When they needed money, Lucy put her life at risk, fighting, just to pay the bills and put food on the table. She was loyal to a fault. Levy loved this girl with all her heart, no one could compare.

As Levy was thinking to herself, she never noticed brown eyes blinking awake. Fuzziness left her brain and Lucy grimaced as her car came to mind. She couldn't think of it for long, though, as she felt water fall on her face. Looking up, she saw Levy staring off with tears falling. Her frown only increased at this, so brushing away the tears, Lucy sat up and pulled her into her lap. She gazed down at the bluenette, who's eyes were focused and wide. "Momma?" She asked, dazed.

"You shouldn't cry so much, Lev. You'll dry your body up and look like a prune." Lucy said completely serious. Smiling at the horrible joke, Levy hugged Lucy tight. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Well, I sure as fuck hope so. To infinity and beyond right?" Lucy asked. Feeling a nod against her shoulder, Lucy looked out to the street and promptly rolled her eyes, groaning. Covering Levy's ears, she yelled. "WOULD YOU THREE STOP IT?! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT!"

* * *

**As fun as this was to write, it hurt like a bitch ass whore. Making supper, I must have wanted to hurt myself. So, I scalded myself with boiling water. *Slow clap* But it doesn't matter, shit happens. **

**Anyways, what did you think? Leave a review!**

**Tootles, Lovelies! Xoxo**

**P.S Have you ever written something, them go back and read it? I read this entire story and I fucked up so many times, I yelled at myself. Lol :***


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy sighed as the end credits rolled down the screen. She knew he was going to ask soon and no doubt it was going to be know as she saw the tell tale signs of his patience wearing down. As he got up, Lucy got herself more comfortable, as this may take some time. She liked Gajeel, she really did but when he wanted answers, he wanted them right away. She turned her head to him as he plopped back down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "Bunny." He said, looking at her.

"I know, Gajeel. You want to know who Dan is right?"

"Yeah, that would be helpful." He grunted. His eyes hardening at the other man's name.

Another sigh left the blonde, frustration welling up inside her as her mind went back to her car. "Dan was... _is_ my boyfriend." She said, stressed. Gajeel's eyes widened at her sentence and anger bubbled.

"HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" He yelled. Rolling her eyes, Lucy punched his arm.

"Calm the fuck down Gajeel. I'm not cheating on you. Fuck I didn't even know I was still dating the freak but when _that_ happened I just left. No 'we're over', nothing. I thought he would've gotten that I broke up with him after running off." She said, annoyance and disgust in her voice.

Releasing tense muscles, Gajeel sunk back into the couch but rage still contorted his features. One question popped to mind. "What's _that_?" He asked.

Lucy shivered. "Well I should start from the beginning, really."

Taking a deep breath, she began. "Dan and I met at a party. It was wild and I got really fucking drunk. When I woke up, I was naked and Dan was in the bed with me, I booted 'er. Anyways I saw him a few weeks later and he recognized me and we chatted. Later he asked me out on a date and I agreed. We went on more dates and started going out together. About a month later, I was over his place for the first time. He went out for something and I looked around. Horrible decision on my part. I went in his room and opened his closet." She took a shuddering breath and for the first in a long time fear took over her. Sensing it, Gajeel wrapped an arm around her waist. He may be mad but he wasn't heartless.

"When I looked in, I was floored. His _entire_ closet was dedicated to me. Pictures taken from when I was alone, my things I thought I lost and there was a fucking _alter_ there! I was scared and sickened. I ran, got my shit, left and never looked back. He tried calling me and coming over but I avoided him at all costs and he soon stopped. Then he just shows up like that and, I don't know Gajeel. I'm _terrified _of him." By the time she finished, she was shaking and tears marred her face.

Pulling her to his lap, Gajeel held her close. Wiping her tears away, he looked into her eyes. "I'm still pissed that you're still dating him," He said. "But I wont let him hurt you Lucy."

Hearing her name fall from his lips, Lucy smiled and kissed him. Touching her forehead against his, Lucy closed her eyes. "Can I tell you something?" She asked.

Grunting an affirmative, Gajeel watched as emotions filtered across her face. "We've been together a while. Are you happy with me?" She questioned.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He furrowed her brow. Letting out a breath she hadn't known was being held, Lucy figured it was now or never. "I- I love you Gajeel." She whispered, eyes clenched tight waiting for rejection.

Shock over came him as Lucy said those three little words. She loved him. _She loved him._ He honestly didn't know what to say, he liked her but did he love her? His thoughts drifted to their relationship. He knew Levy was with Jet behind his back but he was never really mad about it. After all he was into Lucy and when he asked her out, she said yes. He felt relieved about her answer. Then when they first had sex, he'd felt this_ spark_ he never had with anyone else and it confused him, so he pushed it away. Then when he watched her and Levy together, his thoughts always drifted to her being a mother. Not to anyone else's child, but his own. When he saw her fight Orga, he was scared. The others informed him that the green haired man was the one to almost kill her and it angered him and frightened him at the same time. Then there was this new thing with Dan. He was pissed when he saw the blonde broken about something so important to her and he wanted to rip the head off the fucker that did this to the normally cheery girl. Hearing the back story made him furious, not only had the guy hurt her, he _scared_ his Bunny Girl.

As his thoughts raced, Gajeel realized that he didn't like the blonde at all. She was a magnet for trouble and it would be easier without her. "Bunny I don't like you." He said.

Hearing his words hurt, breaking something deep inside of her. Lucy refused to let tears fall or the whimper that wanted to crawl up her throat escape. The next words out of his mouth only made it harder. "You cause trouble everywhere you go and my life would be so much easier if we broke up."

"But," He let the word hang, waiting for her to take the bait. And she did. Lucy opened her eyes, hope shining in the brown, bloodshot orbs. "I like trouble and never did like doing things the easy way." He said. The burning in her eyes subsided as wetness trailed her cheeks.

"I love you too, Bunny." He whispered, just getting the words out before Lucy slammed her mouth against his. She kissed him with all the pent up emotion she had over the past few weeks and he returned it in full. When they broke away, red faced and panting, grins settled in usion. Lucy playfully hit him.

"You scared me for a second there." She said, pink dusting her cheeks.

Mocking shock, Gajeel placed a hand over his mouth. "What you thought I wouldn't love you? Please you and I are just the same." He said.

Giggling, she placed her head over his heart. "You know, I think that was the only time I've ever felt embarrassed for a _long_ time."

"No doubt, I could fuck you in the middle of the park and you'd just go on like it was everyday shit." He laughed.

Furrowing her brow, she smacked him again. "Most likely." She sighed, tilting her head to look at him.

Waggling his eyebrows, Gajeel smirked lecherously at her. "Wanna try?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm good. Unless you want a whole bunch of men jerking off to my sex face and moans."

Growling, he shook his head. "You're right, never mind. Although, I wouldn't mind having a fresh picture for when I go home." He spoke, pupils dilating and crimson darkening to that of blood.

"Well," She started, hand tracing patterns on his bare chest. "Why go home when you have the real thing here?" She asked, a coy smile on her slightly bruised lips.

Pretending to think, Gajeel picked her up and made his way to her room. "You know, I think you're right. Plus, the real thing is _always_ better." He stated.

"Good, because now that I got those words out of you," She said. "I'm going to rock your fucking world." She ended with a growl.

He responded by licking the shell of her ear. "Sounds like fun." And kicked the door closed.

* * *

They weren't seen for the next two days and when they did show up at Gray's house, no one missed the extra little touches or the whispers of 'I love you' when they thought no one was listening.

* * *

**Lots of GaLu in this one. I found that all my other chapters go around Levy, Gray and Natsu or just Lucy, so I really needed to write some Gajeel/Lucy time and I love it.**

**R&amp;R **

**I love you all so much! Lovelies! Xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy sighed as she laid in bed. When she woke, Gajeel was working his pants up his legs. When she asked where he was going, the response he gave was less than comforting. _"Got some shit to do. Don't call me." _She agreed and kissed him goodbye as he left. That was a hour and a half ago. Lucy pondered on things she could do and it struck her. Levy had told her they should make appointments for prom as it was only three days away, so she picked up her phone, making calls to this place and that. She was happy as she could surprise Levy with free makeup, hair and nails, shit like that and Lucy could show the girl she was sort of excited for the dance.

As two hours had come and past, Lucy resigned herself to reading and writing. Although not many knew, it was one of her favorite pastimes next to drawing. She flipped on her laptop and put in her favorite album and band. Alice in Chains, The Devil Put Dinosaurs Here. Little did she know that as she indulged herself, four people were on their way to fix a certain _problem._

* * *

Gajeel crawled out of bed, hoping not to wake his blonde girlfriend. He had it all planned out and he didn't want Lucy to be there, he had seen her reaction and it made him disgusted. Pulling on his boxers and shirt, he looked around for his jeans. Finding them on the other side of the room, he went over and started to pull them up. Getting them halfway, a groan sounded from the bed and he looked over, meeting groggy brown orbs. Rubbing her eyes, Lucy took in his dressed state. "Where ya goin'?"

Not wanting her to go into it too much, he kept his answer short. "Got some shit to do. Don't call me."

She nodded and waved him to come over. Pushing the button through the hole, he compiled and was kissed, a goodbye whispered from her pink lips. With that he headed to the door, casting a final glance at his Bunny before leaving. As he got outside, he let the sun bask over his skin as he went to his bike. He pulled the black helmet over his head and started her up. He climbed on and quickly took off, not desiring to waste anymore time. He practically flew over to the stripper's house and barreled in when he parked.

Inside Levy, Natsu and Gray stood at his entrance, ready to go immediately. He nodded and waited impatiently for Natsu to get his car going. Piling in, Gajeel sat across from the pink haired pyro and grinned devilishly, excitement clawing at his insides. After hearing what Dan had done, Gajeel knew right away that it was something the blonde couldn't handle, so he decided he would do it. With some help of course. After she had fallen asleep, exhausted from their activities, Gajeel picked up his phone and made a call to Levy. She had said to meet at the café a few streets down, in ten minutes. He shuffled out of the room and made his way down.

_A bell sounded as he entered but it was ignored in his once over. Spotting blue, pink and black, he walked over. Slipping into a seat, he only needed to look at the expressions their faces held to know they were still distraught over the events of the week. "I'm guessing you know what I wanted to talk about."_

_Nodding softly, Levy took a sip of her tea. "Yes. We're getting the fucker back for what he did to momma. When?"_

_"Tomorrow morning? I want this shit done with as soon as possible and I want Luce to be free of that freak." Gray said, his anger obvious._

_Natsu jumped in, his aura the same as Gray's. "I don't have nothing against it. Does anyone?"_

_Shanking his head, Gajeel was happy to be... friends with the group. He really had Lucy to blame for it. When he was with Levy, her friends didn't pretend to like him, they showed their feelings about him and honestly Gajeel didn't really give a fuck. Growing up as well, he never had many friends but when he met and started dating the blonde bunny, he finally got some. 'As weird as they are. Their like family though.' He admitted. He felt something warm in his chest and knew it was love, he felt it around Lucy all the time. _

_"Cool. We'll meet at Ice Princess's place tomorrow morning. I gotta go, Bunny's still sleeping." He said, getting up. He heard a course of see ya's as he left the building. Jogging back, he quickly opened the door and undressed himself, getting back in bed. As soon as he got comfortable, Lucy rolled to him and snuggled into his chest, soft snores coming from her. Chuckling quietly, he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Bunny. This time tomorrow you won't have to worry about that jackass ever again. I love you." He whispered, his eyes closing and drifting off into a dreamless sleep. _

Gajeel wasn't the only one with a creepy grin on his face, the other occupants had the same look. They all knew that Lucy was scared of the redhead and they had no desire to put her in a position where she would have to face him. They would take care of her for once, as she had done over and over for them. The blonde had a knack for putting herself in danger to protect the ones she loved, even if it was something that scared her tremendously. Even though they were thankful for her actions, they couldn't allow her to do everything.

The ride wasn't long, as Natsu pulled up to a hotel called, Legion Corps. They strode in, an air of confidence surrounding them. Taking the lead Levy walked up to the deskman. "Hello, we would like the room number for," She gulped slightly. "Dan Straight." Even though it was disguised, Gajeel could hear the hate in his name.

"I'm sorry, we're not allowed to hand out customer information." He said. Leaning close, Levy read his name tag.

"Listen John. You're going to give us his room number." She said, an _'or else' _hanging in the background as the three boys glared at the man, causing him to break out in a sweat.

Nodding, John opened the logbook placed beside him. "Room 4214, Dan Straight. Floor two." He said quickly.

"Good choice, John." Levy said cheerily, skipping to the stairs. Going up a flight, they looked for room 4214. When they found it, Levy once again took lead. Knocking harshly, she kept pounding until the door was swung open. She smiled sweetly at Dan, whom had only a towel covering him while water dripped from his hair. Thinking to herself, Levy sighed. _'If he wasn't a freak who hurt momma, I would've drooled at the sight he makes. Too bad.'_

* * *

**OK, so I wrote this in like a half hour. I'm surprised that I had inspiration. Also I noticed that I have _never_ put a disclaimer. I don't know if there necessary because it's obvious that I don't own a thing. **

**So R&amp;R if you liked it. I love hearing what you think of my writing! **

**Love you all to infinity and beyond! Xoxox, Lovelies! **


	23. Chapter 23

After Dan had dressed, Gray led them out to an open field in the woods. The perfect place to have some fun and not get caught. Gajeel couldn't keep the sadistic grin off his face and maniacal ones shaped Levy, Gray and Natsu's. Dan walked inside the small circle they formed. To say he was confused would be a major understatement. As they reached the field, the group spread out, covering their own sections in order for no escape. They all stood, arms crossed, glaring at the redhead. "Why are we here?" Dan asked.

Grinning, Gajeel took a step forward. "Well, pretty boy," He was please at the weak scowl Dan sent him at the name. "We're here to _discuss _your little present to Bunny Girl."

Brows furrowed, Dan took a brave step closer to the pierced male. "Bunny Girl? Who the hell is that?"

"Lucy. You fucking idiot." Levy called, hip cocked out to the side and examining her nails.

Confusion deepened the lines on his face. "What are you talking about. Present?"

Sighing in frustration, Gajeel glared. "How god-damn _stupid _do you have to be to not understand? The car, fuck face. You totaled her fucking car."

A smirk finally set on Dan's lips, only angering the four teens further. "Oh, that. That was for her not calling me for the past few months."

"So you think trashing her car makes up for it?" Natsu asked, struggling to keep himself at bay. They already decided Gajeel got first swing but the guy was making it real fucking hard to keep that promise.

"Yeah, I do. She bails on me when I leave the house and then never speaks to me again. You don't do that to your boyfriend." His gaze still stuck on Gajeel.

Veins showed as Gajeel's fists tightened. "Let me give you some information, pretty boy. One, you scared the shit out of her with your little alter shit. And two, you two ain't together. Bunny's _MINE._"

Face turning red, Dan visibly shook. "Yours?! Lucy would never cheat on me. She's not some, some SLUT!"

"No one said she was. She left because she saw your 'I worship the ground you walk on' shit. She wasn't staying around for the breakup. Lucy thought that if she never called and completely avoided you, you'd get the hint you were over." Gray stated.

"You heard the stripper. Bunny's scared shitless of you and we," He said, gesturing to the group. "are here to make sure you never show your face again. Plus, makes me feel better I get first swing."

Finally understanding the placement of their _meeting_, Dan paled slightly, feeling the anger radiating off of them. "My d-dad's a office-r. I'll have you a-arrested."

Stalking up to him, Gajeel had a bloodthirsty smirk on his face. "I'm not scared of your old man. But you should be terrified of us."

Quickly lashing out, Gajeel swung his right fist, landing a blow to Dan's sternum. Watching him cough up blood, Gajeel took a step back and let the others fight for awhile. He would get the final blow though and he was excited to see the redheads pain.

* * *

Gray strode up after Gajeel swung. They had this planned out, Gajeel getting first and last blow while the rest get to beat the shit out of Dan.

Grabbing his shoulder, Gray swung the man around to face him and right-hooked him. He laughed loudly as Dan fell to the ground. Kicking him repeatedly in the stomach, worsening Gajeel's hit and yelling with each blow. "You're." Kick. "One." Kick. "Sick." Kick. "BASTARD!" This time he put more power to his leg and when Gray let his leg go the blow caused Dan to roll over to Natsu, who nodded. Gray did all this with a gleeful smile adorning his features.

* * *

As Gray beat Dan, Natsu saw Lucy's prone form in minds eye. He felt sorrow, anger and regret overtake him when there was nothing he could do to help her. But now that the redhead was here, they were getting the chance to help and it made Natsu feel lighter. He nodded to Gray as Dan rolled over to him from a powerful kick. As the man came to a stop at his feet, Natsu grinned in response to the pathetic expression on his face. Bending down, Natsu grabbed his collar and pulled them face-to-face. "You're one fucked up freak you know that? Who in their right mind dedicates their entire closet to their girlfriend?" When he finished, Natsu connected his left fist to Dan's cheek, not allowing him to answer.

Groaning from the impact, Dan looked up to the pinkette. "Ho-how do y-you kn-know about th-that?"

Rolling his eyes, Natsu stood. "She told us." He stated, dropping him and standing to full height. Natsu looked down at the sad excuse for a man put his foot on Dan's knee. Grasping his foot, Natsu looked to his face, one of his eyes beginning to swell. "This may hurt." And pulled his foot up while putting pressure on his knee. The group laughing as a scream tore his throat before a snap resounded through the field. Dropping the foot, Natsu looked smug as he saw bone sticking out. Finished with his turn, he picked Dan up and tossed him to Levy, like he was a feather.

* * *

Levy couldn't keep the smile off her face. She knew it was wrong, causing one man so much pain but Lucy was more important then some guilt. Even in the midst of her triad, she could see why the blonde enjoyed fighting, the feeling of power seeping into your bones. Levy laughed when Natsu broke Dan's knee and a scream rang. Her smile only grew when Natsu tossed him over. He whimpered at the pain he felt and it was music to her ears. Bending down at the waist, Levy spoke. "Dan. I'm going to be a little nicer then these boys and let you answer my questions. However, if you don't answer them, well lets just say there will be consequences, okay?"

Getting a frightened nod in return, Levy began. "Why did you keep an alter of her?"

"I idolize h-her."

"Why do you believe you two are still together?"

"B-because she loves m-me."

"Why did you ruin her car?"

"S-she pi-pissed me o-off."

"Do you have any clue what it meant to her?"

Silence.

"Do you?"

Birds chirped in the distance, but not another sound was uttered.

Sighing, Levy shook her head. "Too bad. You should have answered it."

Wide eyes looked up and Levy smiled. She stood and lifted her foot, Levy brought the heel down to the center of his chest. Shrieking, Dan let tears fall, the pain almost unbearable. "Now a few more and I'll be done."

She quickly slapped him across the face as his eyes drifted down. "Lucy doesn't love you. In fact, she hates you. So you're going to repeat after me, okay?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Lucy and Gajeel are together. They love each other. Lucy hates me."

"'L-lucy and Gajeel a-are t-together, t-they love eac-h o-o-ther and L-lucy h-hates m-me.'"

"Good job, Dan." Levy assured, smiling. Then she kicked him in the nuts, hard. She giggled as he curled into a fetal position. Stepping back, Levy met Gajeel's gaze and he stepped forward.

* * *

Gajeel growled, angered by the fucker's answers before all the boys laughed and winced at the same time. Gajeel clutched his junk protectively at the low blow Levy sent. Meeting the bluenette's eyes, he steep forward, striding to the mess on the grass. Rolling him over with his boot, Gajeel looked into Dan's eyes. "You are to _never_ look, speak or think about Bunny ever again. Okay?" Nod. "I'm going to call an ambulance when we leave. You _WILL NOT_ tell them who did this, understand?" Nod. "Good," Gajeel grinned sadistically. "Night, night pretty boy." Was the last thing Dan heard before Gajeel's steel-toed boot, smashed into the center of his face.

Looking up to the group, Gajeel smirked. "C'mon. Lets get outta here and go see Bunny." They all nodded in agreement, happy no more troubles will come along.

As they walked back to Gray's car, Gajeel stayed true to his word and called an ambulance.

Levy shook off the guilt that set in by repeating a mantra in her head. _'Mama will be happy now. Dan can't hurt her. Mama will be happy now. Dan can't hurt her.' _

Gray and Natsu fist bumped. They protected Lucy, something she had done for them so many times over the years. This was something the could start with to repay her.

All in all, the teens knew Lucy would be happy. They got rid of a nuisance and they would help her in anyway they could. She does the same.

* * *

At home, Lucy was reading before she set her book down as uncontrollable tears streamed down her face. She touched her cheek, confused as to why they were there. Even though they were spontaneous, Lucy let them rain freely as a weight lifted off of her shoulders and heart and a smile graced her face. "Love." She muttered, curling into a ball and sobbing, happily.

* * *

**The bastard is gone! This was a great chapter to write and I enjoyed it so much. **

**Also, I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews, follows and favorites. You all make me so happy, that sometimes I'll burst out in laughter and tears and my dad asks me if I'm okay. Thank you so, so much for everything! I love you all to infinity and beyond! **

**Bye-bye, Lovelies!**


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy uncurled as her front door opened and her family walked in. She rubbed her eyes furiously in a futile attempt to erase any sign of tears. Gajeel was the first one in, and he saw her actions. Rushing over to her, he sat down beside her and pulled the blonde into his lap. After brushing her hair out of her face, he looked deeply into her red rimmed eyes. He saw love and happiness in them but was confused as to why she was crying. "Bunny, why're you crying?"

Levy sat beside the couple and Gray and Natsu were on the floor in front of them. Lucy shifted her eyes from each person, a wide smile on her face as more tears fell. "I-I don't know. I just feel so... happy." She laughed. "It just came over me."

The rest smiled as relief swept over them. "That's good. We were worried." Levy said.

Squirming in her boyfriend's grasp, Lucy faced the girl and touched her cheek. "You, my sweetheart. Aren't supposed to worry about me, that's my job." Lucy said, pure affection in her voice. Even though she was addressing Levy, they knew it was for all of them and with the 'warning' there, they sighed simultaneously.

Gray propped a hand on his knee and leaned forward. "Look, Luce. We'll worry if we want to. You're important to us and that won't change. You need to understand that you can't handle everything, you take on to much by yourself and it's not healthy in anyway. We love you and would prefer of you didn't risk yourself for our sakes."

The sudden lecture shocked Lucy, especially coming from Gray. He was usually the calm and collected one, letting things take there course but hearing it from him, hit Lucy hard and she didn't take it lightly. Instead anger flared at his words as she read into it to much. "Are you saying that I can't take care of you? Of any of you? Because of you are, you're sorely mistaken. You are my responsibility and family. I do everything in my power to keep you from harm and if you think that I don't or can't. Well you're fucking wrong. I _prefer_ to keep you safe, I don't have time to worry about me."

Everyone flinched, the quick flare of anger frightening them. Gray bristled at her words, pissed that she heard wrong and thought she couldn't handle anything. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off by Natsu. "No Lucy, that's not what he means. We know that you do a lot for us, but sometimes you do to much and have the possibility of hurting yourself. We know how hard you try to take care of us, even though you're the second youngest. It's in your nature to care and love. We love you, you're our mother, sister and best friend and so much more. We just need to take care of you sometimes as well."

Staring at the pinkette, Lucy finally let both the boys words sink in. "I-I-I." She hung her head in defeat. "Sorry. I'm sorry, that was rude of me to say and I didn't listen." She whispered.

Reaching a hand out, Gray lifted her head and let a smile form. "It's okay Luce. We know how you get sometimes."

She giggled, a warm smile on her face. "So, what were you all doing this morning?" She asked.

Smugness and pride wafted off of them, while sinister grins appeared. "Well," Levy began.

"We got rid of the freak for you." Gajeel said, getting right to the point. Shock covered Lucy's face before a huge smile came.

"Y-you did?!" She squealed, excitement heavy in her tone. Levy nodded, smiling as well. "Damn right. You don't have to worry about him anymore, momma."

Lucy got up and hugged each one of them, planting a kiss on Levy's forehead, Gray and Natsu's cheeks and Gajeel's lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She sang. "Tell me."

"We beat the shit out of him, got him to accept you were Gajeel's and left him in a field before calling an ambulance." Natsu said, eyes full of mirth at Lucy's childish actions.

"Fucking hell, I love you guys. But you know you didn't have to do that, I could have." Lucy said. "Or not." She laughed at the playful glares they sent her. She walked into her room before coming back with a small box. One that had Gray and Natsu's eyes lighting up. Taking her seat back on Gajeel's lap, she folded her legs and leaned her arms on her knees. "How 'bout I treat you guys to a _high time_?" She asked, knowing they got the innuendo.

Gray smiled while Natsu bounced up and down, both acting like kids while Gajeel grinned and Levy looked confused. Seeing the look on her face, Lucy sighed and patted her head. "Do you want to get high, Lev?"

Understanding flashed across the bluenette's face. "Sure," She smiled. "But it's my first time."

Lucy nodded, opening the black velvet box. As soon as the lid opened the scent of weed wafted over them. "It's fine, I'll show you if you want." Lucy offered, pulling out a baggie, papers, a pipe and the back of a book. "Gray go do me a favor?"

"Hit me." He said.

She opened the baggie and got a paper out. "Go get my bong, please. You know where it is right?"

Standing and making his way to her room, he called out. "In your closet, behind your clothes and on the right side?" He asked for assurance. Hearing her affirmative, he continued.

Finished making the first joint, Lucy passed it to Natsu so he could baptize it. They did this twice, as Lucy knew both he and Gray preferred joints over anything else. Gray was after coming back out with a blue bong with black designs on it. It stood about 1'5. She handed the pipe to Gajeel and took the bong to herself. Plucking the joint from Gray's hand, Lucy turned to Levy.

"Okay, I'm going to take a hit, then we're going to shotgun it. That means the smoke I get, I'll blow it into your mouth and you just inhale." Lucy explained, scooting closer to her. Taking a drag, Lucy leaned forward, their lips almost touching and exhaled. As she did this, Levy inhaled. "Good, hold it 'til I say." Doing as told, Levy began to feel a small effect from the smoke. "Now."

"When taking a drag, hold it just like that. Here," Lucy said, handing the joint over seeing Natsu rolled another for Gray. With that, Lucy took the lighter, placed her lips on the head and breathed in.

* * *

Three hours later, laughter echoed and bounced off the walls. Five bodies piled on top of each other. Gajeel, Gray and Natsu lay on the floor, Lucy's head on her boyfriends stomach and her feet on Gray's calves. Natsu's head rested on her thighs and Levy's on her chest. At this moment they were currently sharing embarrassing stories. "When I was thirteen, I walked into my house, high as fuck and went to my room. When I got there I screamed at the top of my lungs because this guy was on my bed, ass naked, jerking off." Lucy said, trying hard to keep the laughter in. Everyone was looking at her, wondering what was next. "Turns out it wasn't even my house. I was on the wrong side of _town._" She burst out laughing, the other joining her.

"Wait, that was you?!" Gajeel asked, cheeks turning red. Everyone stopped for a moment, before laughing again.

"H-hol-y sh-shit t-th-at was y-your ho-ho-house?!" Lucy screeched, tears streaming down her face. "O-oh m-m-my fuc-ck!"

"That's f-funny as fuck!" Levy giggled, her mind filled with images of the encounter.

"It's not that funny. My old man walked in on us when he heard that scream. He thought I was trying to get laid and failed! he made fun of me for a month!" Gajeel yelled. Gray laughed harder, joining Lucy with tears.

"Okay, when I was ten me and Gray went to the park. We found this tree and decided to climb it. When we got to the second branch, I fell. Wound up losing my pants and everyone saw my underwear." Natsu admitted. Gray lifted his head, face pink.

"Yeah, and they were covered in dragons and fairies!" He told. This went on for the next hour.

"Eh, momma?" Levy asked suddenly. Lucy hummed, showing she heard her. "What's in this shit?"

Lucy giggled. "I got this off Bacchus. Fucking lined with LSD."

"Ain't that illegal?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy nodded, wide smile on her face. "Yep, but he gets the best and it's a seven hour trip." She explained, pout on her face.

"Damn." They all said, pausing for a second. Laughter filling the room again.

_'Best day ever.' _Lucy thought, joining the others.

* * *

**Okay, so the end of this was kind of filler because I couldn't think of what to write. Either way, hope it was to your liking!**

**Love you all, my beautiful Lovelies! Xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

"Classes are now being let out. Go get ready for the night ahead and I hope all you brats have a great prom." As the announcement finished, screams filled the classroom, causing Guildarts to flinch with a scowl and Lucy to jump awake, falling from her seat to the floor. Rubbing the back of her head she laid there as girls scampered out talking loudly about their plans for the night. When a hand came to view, she grabbed a hold of it and lifted herself off the floor. "Thanks Gray. Crazy freaks."

Gray laughed, looking around the now empty room. "You're telling me, I think Natsu got lost in the wave."

"No doubt. That idiot is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. By the way, you have to deal with Juvia, that girl is on a _whole_ different level."

"We- I. Fuck." Lucy laughed and swung an arm around his waist, the highest she could reach.

"It's okay, you know it, I know, hell everyone knows it but we gotta get outta here before our girls kills us. You just wait when we get out the doors Levy will be there tapping her foot, glaring at everyone and when she sees me she'll run over and drag me away ranting." Lucy told him, guiding him out of the classroom. The halls ways were empty and eerily quite, causing Lucy to unknowingly tense. She wasn't one to be frightened but with all the recent events she was stressed and always prepared for a sign of danger. When they got to the doors, she took a deep breath and glanced at the man beside her. "Is it bad that I'm terrified for tonight?"

Chuckling, Gray shook his head. "No it's not. You're a girl and even though you don't do 'girlie things' it's in your DNA to be excited for things like this and you're just misinterpreting it for fear. Or some other crazy girl shit." He said, slumping in defeat as his intellectual speech went down the drain.

Furrowing her brows, she stepped away from him like a virus. "Yeah, I'm not taking any chances getting your Natsu-ness. He's already infected you, it's too late for it to be reversed."

"Fuck you Luce." Gray glared, pushing the blonde out the doors.

"Nope, you love me too much." She giggled, freezing suddenly. Gray did as well and as a pair they surveyed the area and Lucy leaned over slightly. "Told you so." She whispered, keeping her voice down. Levy stood there in all her uniformed glory, glaring at everything and nothing while her foot rapidly tapped the ground along with her forefinger tapping her leg. Lucy prepared to bolt but was stopped as Gray lifted her at the waist and tossed her body over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. "You twat." She grumbled.

Making the short trek over to the small girl, Gray dropped Lucy on her ass, causing her to glare at him as she stood. "Here's what you're looking for. See you tonight ladies." He called, grinning ear to ear.

"Come on, come on! We have places to be! Move it!." Levy yelled dragging the blonde to her rental. Shoving her in, she sprinted to the passenger side. Lucy started the car with a sigh. _'I told that dirty rotten bastard she would do this and what does he do? Brings me to the demon herself. Least it's not Mira taking me somewhere.' _

* * *

Four hours later Lucy and Levy stepped into their home, the bluenette speaking excitedly to the blonde, who was nodding absently. Lucy dropped herself on to the couch unceremoniously. "Urgg. I'm fucking wiped-out!"

"Aww! Get it together Lu. We only have two hours until prom and we still have to do our makeup and get dressed." Levy wined.

"Okay, okay. Let's get that over and done with then we go out and have our dance. Anyways, you're just excited to see Jet." Lucy said, waggling her brows.

Turning red Levy glared at Lucy, but she looked for like a tomato to be even close to imitating. Lucy picked herself off the couch, whimpering slightly at the loss of softness. Walking to her room, she sat on the floor and pulled a large box out from under her bed. Levy walked it, cheeks only tinted pink but was grumbling to herself. "Woah." She giggled, eyeing the box of makeup in front of her mother. "Didn't know you were such a-"

Lucy whipped her head up, knowing the next word to come out of her child's mouth. "Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." She hissed out.

Levy began chuckling at the anger surrounding her. "A GIRL!"

Lucy crossed her arms and pouted. Her entire life she had been one of the boys, and know Levy was here calling her a girl, knowing how much she hated being grouped with the gender. As far as Lucy was concerned, girls were whining, bitching, whores who give it to any guy that even looks at them. "Sit down and let me do your makeup before I get so pissed, you look like a god-damn clown."

Squeaking Levy scrambled at the order, knowing that Lucy would make good on the threat. Crossing her legs, she smiled softly at her. "I know you're excited as well." She whispered as Lucy began.

"N- Wel- A little." She decided, rubbing foundation along the bluenette's face. "The only things I've ever gotten dressed up for were funerals and those things are depressing. This is my first prom too." She whispered.

Feeling powder being dusted on her face, Levy pushed a smirk down. "Plus you want to see that hunk of muscle in a suit."

"Yes. Oh most definitely yes. God just thinking of it makes my panties wet." Lucy groaned. Levy's face twisted at her words, the information giving her _plenty_ to imagine. "Anyways, no more talking until we're done."

* * *

Another hour later, the girls were finally finished getting ready and were currently overlooking themselves. Levy's hair was down in curls, two sections at the front twirled back and clipped. Her makeup matched her dress, White along the inner corners fading into a light orange.

Lucy had her hair in an up-do, tendrils framing her face. For makeup, she had a light gray on her lids and nude lips. So where as Lucy was elegant, Levy was more of a princess look.

Lucy glanced at the clock, a gasp coming from her. She grabbed Levy's wrist and pulled her over to the door, both slipping on their shoes; Levy with white heels and Lucy with black wedges. "Hurry, we're going to be late." Lucy said, swinging the door open. They ran over to the car, got in and started it up, racing to the school.

* * *

**Wow, that was absolutely terrible. This one chapter has out me to shame, but I just wrote off the top of my head, as I really wanted this to be updated. Don't worry the next few will be way better as I have them planned. This was more or less a filler. **

**On another note, go check out my new GaLu one-shot, Big Bad Wolf. **

**Love you all, xoxo, Lovelies! **


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy and Levy were assaulted by flashing lights as they opened the gym doors. Streamers, balloons and a big banner with 'PROM' written on it, decorated the room. The girls walked around people, looking for their dates. They had already spotted Natsu and Gray dancing, "More like grinding." Lucy pointed out, with Lisanna and Juvia. Lucy went over to the tables that were pushed over to sides, figuring that the boys would be waiting for them there. Turns out she was right. Gajeel and Jet sat alone at a table, the latter looking rather awkward sitting with the man he and Levy cheated on with.

Popping up behind the boys, the girls giggled at their surprised faces. The bluenette glanced at the blonde before they pulled the boys up and brought them to the floor as a slow song came on.

Lucy twirled and wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck as his went to her waist. "You look good." She said, admiring his clothes. He wore a black suit with a crimson dress shirt underneath. She smiled at the fact that it was the same as his eyes and hair, which was in a low ponytail.

"I'm not the only one. You look hot, babe." He chuckled, letting his hands drift down to her ass.

Raising a brow, Lucy leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, tightening her arms in thanks. They swayed to the slow beat, enjoying each others company. Lucy sighed contently. _Two p-. _

As the song neared it's end, Lucy dragged him into a lazy kiss. Her worries left for the moment as Gajeel's lips ran over hers. An upbeat song came over the speakers and they broke away as their friends circled around them. Lucy hugged Natsu and Gray in greeting, shivering as Juvia glared at her. What? The girl was scary when it came to the navy-haired male.

They danced, chatted and screamed lyrics as song after song passed. Finally they came to agreement that they should sit down for awhile. Crowding at one of the tables, Lucy admired her friends, happy that they each had someone. She hoped that Jet, Lisanna, Juvia and her would become friends and her current family would expand. _Too l-. _

"Luce?"

Shaking her head, Lucy looked over to Natsu, who had his brow furrowed in worry. "Yea?"

"Are- Are you okay?" He asked, leaning in. Nodding, Lucy smiled, hoping to ease his worry for her. It seemingly did the trick as he grinned foolishly and nodded back.

Lucy watched as Levy pouted, her arms crossed. "I can't believe how boring this is! Prom is supposed to be fun but it's not what I expected." She wined, childishly.

Patting the bluenette's arm, Lucy grinned. "I hate to say it, Babes."

"Then don't!" She yelled covering her ears and scooting away from the blonde.

Lucy followed her. "But I told you so." She sang.

"Noooooo!" The girl wailed, the group laughing at their teasing.

Lucy began jumping up and down as 'New Thang by Redfoo.' began. "I love this song!" She exclaimed, dragging all the girls up.

The boys watched as the group of girls began dancing together, Lucy screaming out the words. Gray laughed as she began rubbing up against Levy. "She'd definitely something else."

"Wouldn't be Bunny Girl if she wasn't." Gajeel commented.

"Damn straight." Natsu added.

"Is it just me or do they keep looking at us?" Jet asked, looking at the other males.

They kept their eyes on the girls, looking for any signs that they were looking at them. Seeing their eyes flicker, they grunted in sync as an answer. They were teasing the boys with their dancing, making them wish it was them they were grinding all over. They couldn't deny that them dancing on the other girls didn't put their minds in the gutter.

They stayed at the table, watching their dates dance the night away without them. Gajeel finally had enough and pulled himself up, marching over to the girls. Pulling Lucy away, he stood behind her and let her dance on him. She turned her head, mirth in her eyes but continued moving. The other boys followed his lead.

Hooking her arm around his neck, Lucy looked in his eyes, watching as they became clouded with lust. Her mouth unintentionally opened as desire raced though her veins. _Positi-. _

She jolted away from him, blinking back tears. Frustrated curses left her mouth as she walked away and outside. Sitting on the curb, Lucy hung her head in shame and anger. Why did it keep popping up? Can't she just have fun? "Fuck!" She screeched, tears finally falling.

Two warm hand pulled her up and turned her body. Red eyes stared into her doe ones with worry. "Bunny, what's wrong?"

"I can't fucking do this! All it's doing is pissing me off. I mean it's not like I'm mad but fuck it won't leave me alone!" Knees buckling, Lucy collapsed on the pavement, banging her fists on it.

Grasping her wrists, Gajeel looked at her sternly. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry Gajeel. I'm so fucking sorry. I-I'm s-s-s-o so-sorr-y." Sobs came pouring out. Neither one of them registered the fact that their group had followed them out and was now standing on the sidelines.

Pulling her to his chest, Gajeel smoothed her hair. "Bunny, you have to tell me. Why are you sorry?"

"I-I'm pr-pregnant." She whispered.

Gajeel went ramrod straight at her words. _Pregnant? Lucy is pregnant. I'm going to-_

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" He asked, shock evident in his voice.

The teens around them gasped in surprise.

Lucy nodded, looking up to him. "I'm sorry I know this isn't what you want. It's way to early and I'm sorr-"

Warm lips slammed into hers. Gajeel pulled away, happiness in his eyes. "Are you kidding? I've always wanted to be a dad. Yea, it's early but that don't mean shit." He placed a hand on her lower stomach. "We're going to be parents." He whispered.

Lucy laughed. Hard. Here she was having a major meltdown while her boyfriend didn't even give a fuck. "Wow, I thought you'd hate me or something."

"Nah. What would I be without my Bunny Girl?"

Natsu, surprisingly, was the first to run over, hugging her tightly and giving congratulations. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He cheered.

That was enough to bring the others over, Jet giving her a small hug, Lisanna, Juvia and Levy fawning while Gray copied Natsu, causing the two to get in a heated argument about who would be the better uncle.

Levy turned a glare on them. "Shut up! I'm the aunt, that means I'm better than both of you!" She yelled.

"Oh please! Uncles are way better, we teach them how to drive and not get caught causing trouble! All aunts do are pull their cheeks!" Natsu shouted, holding his own cheeks at the thought.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it but Flint-brain is right. Uncles are awesome!" Gray said, bro-fisting with the pinkette.

"You're both wrong. Dad's are the best." Gajeel stated proudly, standing.

"Uncles!"

"Dads!"

"Aunts!" The four butted heads, lightning sparking between their eyes.

Lucy stood and pushed them away from each other. She stood in the middle, arms crossed. "You guys are so stupid. Stop fighting. Besides, moms are number one." She grinned.

They all turned their heads away, pouts on their lips. "Whatever."

* * *

**Oh my! **

**I hate to say this but this is the final chapter before the epilogue. It hurts to say that, considering this was the first story I've _ever_ written but everything that opens must close. **

**Until the finally, my Lovelies!**

**Should be out either next week or before!**


	27. Love To My Readers

**Okay, as always, I'm terribly sorry for this not being an update but there are a few things I want to point out, and something I wish to say to all of you. **

**Life at Vermillion.**

**This story hasn't been updated in over a week, and I hate that but I haven't gotten any inspiration for it. In the beginning of this story, I had it all planned but that all changed, for what reason I myself will never know. It will be put on hiatus for the moment, but when it comes back, be prepared for an entire, completed story, that will be updated once a day. **

**Finding the Love.**

**As I said in my latest chapter, this story is reaching it's end. It makes me sad that it is but what can a girl do? I'm hoping to make it _at least _2k, but I'm hoping for more! **

**Big Bad Wolf.**

**I'm currently writing this story's epilogue. I'm not sure how long it will take, considering it took me about three weeks to write the first chapter. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but one lovely had asked me to do it and I can't deny. I'm asking, that if you like and I hope you do, to write a review or go to my profile for a poll. I asked your thoughts on if I should write a side story for it, called _My Adventures In Love_ about Lucy and Gajeel's meeting. It will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**Other Stories. **

**I currently have two stories I'm writing, soon to be three. Two of them are Gajeel/Lucy and the other is Sting/Lucy. After I finish them, and post them, I have a Layla/Lucy in mind. I'm hoping to get some drabbles or one-shots in between. The pre-mentioned stories _should_, and I'm stressing that word very far, up in the next three months. **

**My note to all of you.**

**Reading has always been something I love. I can read a five-hundred page book in under a day. Writing on the other hand is something I enjoy but have never had the courage to do. I see all these wonderful writers and can't help but doubt myself. I used to think to myself, 'Will I ever be good enough?' In school, I get teased and picked on for being ugly, fat and one of the guys but it doesn't bother me. When I first put up Finding the Love, I was absolutely horrified and almost broke down, thoughts clouding my head. And I did eventually break down, not because of fear or anything of the likes. No it was because of, OfInkNRoses. She didn't get into a long review but kept it short. It didn't matter to me, I had someone who liked my work, something I hated myself for posting. Ever since that posting, and all my others, I have received people supporting my stories. **

**What I'm trying to get at is that you guys have had a major impact on my life. No we don't know each other, and it's very doubtful we ever will but regardless you all make my day that much better, brighter and happier. I say this a lot but I love you all so much. **

**Thank you so very much for reading my stories, for even glancing at them. You will never know the overwhelming feelings that wash over me when I get reviews or people read this. **

**Xoxoxoxoxo, thank you Lovelies! **

**Sincerely, booklover1947**


	28. Epilogue

"Congratulations graduates of Fairy Tail High!"

Cheers filled the gym as Makarov finished his speech. Lucy clapped from her seat, unable to stand due to the two children on her lap.

After finding out about Lucy's pregnancy, Gajeel asked Lucy to move in with him. During the nine months, he brought his grades up, in the process skipping a grade, and got a job at the local auto shop. The pregnancy had gone well, aside from morning sickness, cravings and mood swings. The new parents had been surprised when instead of one child, they had two. The now year old twins names are Mark and Matt, both getting Lucy's blonde hair and Gajeel's red eyes.

Gajeel skipping a grade now put him in the graduating class, reason for Lucy and her boys attendance.

The soon-to-be college man walked over to his family, swiftly picking the twins up and pulling Lucy into a kiss. Easing back, Lucy rolled her eyes at his shit eating grin. "Congrats daddy." Lucy giggled.

"Thanks babe. Now how about we get out of here and go home for awhile before the party?" Gajeel directed the question to Matt and Mark. Matt clapped with a two-toothed smile, while Mark cooed.

With that the family of four made their way home.

* * *

Lucy sat at the kitchen table, feeding the twins, when her cell rang. Pausing to put it on speaker, she spoke.

"Hello?"

_"Hey there, momma!" _Levy's cheery voice said. In the background you could distinctively make out a argument, the names 'Ice dick' and 'Flame Princess' being spewed.

"Hey baby. How's it going?"

_"Well I'm pretty sure you can here it. Anyways, how are my two brothers?" _

"They're doing good. I'm just feeding them before I start getting ready for the party, then I'm dropping them off with Laxus."

_"I see. Well I better go do that myself." _

"Think you should breakup the boys before they hurt themselves. Tell them I said hi."

_"Got ya. Hey, Natsu! Gray! Lu says hi!"_

_"Hey Lucy!"_

_"'Sup Luce!" _

"Gotta go babes. Love you three!"

_"Love you too!" _The three voices sang.

A giggle spilled from her mouth, imagining Natsu and Gray yelling that while in chokeholds. Wiping the twins mouths, she picked them both up and made her way to the bedroom. Placing the boys in their pen, Lucy went to closet, pulling out two dresses. Picking one up she turned to the children, putting them in front of her. "Which one?" She asked.

Giggles and coos being her only answer, Lucy smiled softly at her boys before nodding and holding a thigh-length blue one sleeved dress to her body. "I like this one too."

* * *

Gajeel stood beside Lucy, who was kissing the twins head. He was anxious to get away, not because he didn't love his kids, no they meant the world to him, but it was because his pocket was heavy.

When they arrived at Gray's cheers came from each person, congratulations and pats on the back. He nodded his thanks, light blush on his cheeks.

As everyone else drank, Gajeel knew he couldn't, not tonight. He danced with Lucy, large smile on his face the entire time. Soon the time came and he was terrified, palms sweaty. Looking at his beautiful girlfriend and mother of his wonderful children, he felt content. His entire world lay in the forms of three people. His future looking brighter by the day because of them and he couldn't help but imagine himself and Lucy, still together when they were old and grey. Pulling her to the kitchen, Gajeel smiled warmly at her confused expression. Getting down on one knee, he pulled out the weight from his pocket, briefly questioning why such a small box could feel so heavy.

Lucy had already placed her hands over her mouth, tears welling up quickly. "Bunny Girl, you've easily become the most important person in the world to me. We've been through so much together in the past couple years and even though it's been a rollercoaster, I want more. There was that moment, when you told me you loved me, that I thought life would be so much easier without you, that my life wouldn't be so fucked up and I told you that. But I like the trouble you bring, I like the way you take care of your friends like they're family. I have you to thank for putting these people in my life and letting them become part of a family that I never got the chance to have. I love the two beautiful boys we have and I want more. More years, love, family, I want more of you. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lucy nodded, slowly at first then rapidly, tackling him in a hug. Burying her face in his neck, she whispered one precious word. "Yes."

* * *

_10 years later... _

Lucy leaned back against her husbands chest, both watching as their children play together. After their marriage, Lucy got pregnant with a little girl, who was now six, named Layla. Next to come along was Meta, who just turned 9 months and sat in his mothers lap asleep.

Gajeel kissed her cheek, pride on his face while he rubbed her swollen stomach. "I can't wait for Noah. Four more months."

Lucy groaned. "Yeah well you don't have to push him out. It's all your fault we have all these kids. You and your damn sex drive."

"Admit it, you love me and my sex drive." Gajeel chuckled.

_"MOM!" _

The couple looked over to their kids, Matt and Mark laughing as Layla got a face full of mud. Picking the infant up and passing him to his father, Lucy got up and walked to the little girl, who was now crying.

Gajeel smiled watching them. All the kids seemed to get their mothers habit of causing trouble but he loved them. He doesn't regret a thing, not from the moment he first kissed the feisty blonde, to where he got her knocked up, or asked her to marry him. He never had a family and was always, unknowingly, searching for someone to love him. It seemed that he had finally found the love he was looking for.

"Gajeel! Get your ass over here right now!"

* * *

**Crappiest ending ever. -_- **

**Sorry about that but it's finished! *Cries* **

**Lovelies, later! Xxoo**


End file.
